The New Boss
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: AU. No immortality, no aliens, just the boys falling in love. Slash Janto. My first fanfic. Quite short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The New Boss

Chapter 1

'Morning, Owen!' Ianto Jones called to his friend and colleague as they met in the lift to their office on Monday morning.

'Hiya, Ianto! How was your weekend?' Owen Harper answered.

'Ok, thanks, Saturday was good, went to the gym and then we had dinner with Gwen and Rhys, but then, on Sunday me and Lisa went to my parents, and it started off well enough, but then they started bickering at each other as usual, and I spent the rest of the day trying to assure her they don't hate her…'

'Wow, doesn't exactly sound like a good weekend! But mate, really you're not happy with her, why do you stay?'

'I don't know, Owen, but now's not the moment to talk about it… The new boss will be here tomorrow… So we really should do some work… And anyway, how was your weekend?'

"Like they always are' Owen answered with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, 'drunken and spent with a new bird…'

The two friends smiled at each other and sat down at their desks. They really did have to get ready for the arrival of their new boss. The previous head of Torchwood Inc, Yvonne Hartman, had died about three weeks earlier in a car accident, and the head-office had now appointed someone from London to replace her. All they knew was that his name was Jack Harkness and that he had been with the company for a couple of years. The both men weren't terribly sad at the loss of Yvonne, since she had always acted superior and not been a very nice person, easily obsessed with projects, and were excited to meet this Harkness.

Ianto and Owen went about their day, and before heading off for the day, they looked into the office where Harkness would be working and saw to it that it looked welcoming. The Cardiff-branch of Torchwood was a small one and there were only six of them working there. Apart from Ianto and Owen, there was also Gwen Cooper, Suzy Costello, Andy Davidson and Lois Habiba. In such a small office it was important to get along, and they were all a bit nervous at the arrival of their new boss. Ianto and Owen were the ones who were going to work the closest to Harkness and wanted him to like what he saw when he came the following day, which was the reason they had cleared his office of all traces of Yvonne, and asked the cleaner to be extra-thorough when he cleaned it the previous day. They put everything in order in the rest of the office, and were the last to leave, as they headed off to the pub to relax a bit before going home.

'Hello?' Lisa?' Ianto called as the came through the door of their flat.

'I'm in the bath, Ianto,' she answered him, and he made his way to the bathroom.

'Hello sweetheart,' he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'How was your day?' she asked as he sat down on the toilet-lid, to be able to spend a moment with her, as they mostly seemed to just pass each other.

'Ok, just a lot to do, the new boss is coming tomorrow…'

'Yeah, right… You feel up to meeting him? And how is Owen taking it, does he mind not being in charge anymore?'

Ianto chuckled, she knew him so well.

'I think Owen's relieved he doesn't have to replace Yvonne permanently… He's more concerned with trying to get over Katie than moving up in the world. And as for me, I'm a bit nervous, we'll be working really close… Want to make a good impression…'

'Ianto, you always make a good impression! Don't worry, it'll be great!'

'So, what are we doing tonight? Any ideas on what to have for dinner?'

'Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm going out… I said I'd go se Tina at the pub…'

They didn't even check with each other when they made plans anymore, it was more like they lived in the same flat, than living together… Neither of them was happy about this, but at the same time, they didn't know what to do either. Ianto and Lisa had become a couple at University, and had now been together for five years, but the last year they had lost more and more of what made them be so great together in the beginning. They were still good friends, but they weren't in love anymore. As they started to realize this, they had tried to make it work, by having date-nights and making special time to see each other, but soon that project had died down. They were good friends and lived together, but they were no longer a couple, but neither of them wanted to say the words. It made Ianto sad when he thought about it, but then again he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it.

'Ok, you have a nice time,' he smiled and went to the bedroom where he changed into training-clothes.

'I'll go for a run in the park, see you tonight!' He called as he went out the door.

'Bye' she answered and went back to soaking before her night out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ianto had been running for about forty-five minutes, when he heard someone shouting in the park.

'Myfanwy! Come here, Myfanwy!'

And before he knew it, Ianto was being pushed to the ground by a big, black labrador. The owner was right behind her though, and when she saw him, she made him fall as well. On top of Ianto. Ianto, who loved dogs, had very soon understood that she was only playing, and as she ran around them happily, both men started to laugh at the situation. They stayed like this for what seemed to Ianto quite a long time, as they started looking into each other's eyes, before the dog's owner got up and helped Ianto up.

'Myfanwy, huh?' asked Ianto, as he stroked the dog behind the ears.

'Yup, always loved Welsh names, all those beautiful vowels…' the man grinned.

Apparently American, judging by the accent, and very good-looking, Ianto found himself thinking. He had been surprised as the man had laid on top of him, and he had actually let him, Ianto - who wasn't very fond of physical contact, and he had looked into his eyes and found him attractive. Despite being open-minded and perhaps bi-curious, Ianto didn't really think of men that way.

'Jack,' the American said and stretched his hand out.

'I'm Ianto,' Ianto answered shaking the hand.

'Ah, there they are, those beautiful vowels,' smiled Jack.

Ianto smiled, and felt his cheeks going slightly red. He wasn't used to having the attention directed at him in this way, and changed the subject.

'She's a lovely dog, Myfanwy…'

This immediately got Jack talking, even if that had never been a problem, but when talking about his dog, he wasn't making innuendos or looking at Ianto in that piercing way, he was just so proud of his dog, he told Ianto everything about her. Ianto soon found out that she was a two year old Labrador that Jack had had since she was tiny. They had just moved to Cardiff from London, and Myfanwy seemed to like walking in this area of the park. Ianto found himself making a mental note of this, should he want to see them again, he knew where to go. What was this about?

They talked a bit more before saying that it had been nice meeting each other and perhaps they'd meet again, here at the park. Again Ianto was surprised to want to see the American and his dog soon. Ianto jogged away in one direction and Jack and Myfanwy left in another, and Ianto was very surprised when the American stayed on his mind that entire evening. When would he see him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ianto arrived to the office even earlier than usual on Tuesday morning, today was the big day. He and Owen had arranged to come in early to check that everything was just right for the arrival of their new boss; they wanted to make a good impression and to start off in the right way, which hadn't been the case with Yvonne. And since that relationship had never got better, they thought they would try to make this one right from the beginning. It was only him, Owen and Gwen that worked full time, and then the new boss and his assistant (who he had insisted on bringing along) would be too, and they felt nervous but happy that they were finally coming.

Just before 8:30, Ianto went to the kitchenette to make a fresh pot of coffee before the arrival of the others, and as he was in there, he heard Owen talking to someone. He stuck his head out, and was incredibly surprised when he saw the American from last night! Why was he there? Then it suddenly dawned on him, the gorgeous man that had occupied his thoughts until he fell asleep the previous night, was called Jack, as in Jack Harkness – his new boss. He took a few moments to take all this in before stepping out to greet the new-comers. As he joined them, he could see the surprise on Jack's face as they locked eyes.

'Ianto? What are you doing here?'

Owen and the pretty Japanese girl standing beside Jack looked very confused, and surprised that the two men seemingly knew each other.

'Good morning, Jack! So I presume you're Jack Harkness, then, our new boss?' Ianto smiled before explaining to the other two that they had met in the park the previous evening, thanks to Myfanwy. Soon they all laughed and the incident seemed to make this first encounter less nervous.

The young woman next to Jack introduced herself as Toshiko Sato, she wasn't as much Jack's PA, as his computer geek, that he just couldn't be without. They all smiled at this, but Ianto and Owen looked briefly at each other and wondered if her knowledge in computers was the only reason Jack had wanted to bring her, and Ianto once again felt confused, as he wasn't overjoyed of the idea of her being Jack's girlfriend. 'What's wrong with me', he thought, 'Jack may be good-looking, but he's a man, and I have Lisa… No, I'm probably just nervous about this new situation, that's all…' but he couldn't seem to shake this hint of jealousy.

Jack's and Toshiko's first day at the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, went by quickly and they all seemed to get along very well. After the others had come in at about nine o'clock, they had had a short briefing in the conference room, where Jack and Tosh, as Jack called her, had introduced themselves and told them that no greater changes were in order, perhaps Torchwood would become a bit more personal (it seemed Jack was aware of Yvonne's reputation and how she had a barrier between herself and her employees), but no-one needed to worry about anything, and if they had any concerns, they were all more than welcome to go see Jack. Owen and Ianto had shown their new colleagues around the office and they talked some more of what they all had done previously. Jack was American, 36 years old, and had lived in the UK for the last fifteen. 28-year old Tosh had been born in Japan but moved to London with her family when she was five. Ianto and Owen told them a bit about themselves, how Ianto was from Cardiff, and had returned there after having been to University in London, and that he and Londoner Owen had both worked for Torchwood Cardiff for the last five years. After lunch Ianto served them coffee, as it had been forgotten about when they had been distracted by talking about Jack and Ianto's previous encounter. Tosh had smiled and said it was probably the best coffee she had ever tasted, and Jack had described it as orgasmic and made sounds accordingly, which made Ianto's cheeks go slightly red. Owen smiled and said that Ianto's coffee was one of the main perks of working at Torchwood Cardiff. Gwen, who was in charge of public relations, had been running in and out of the office all day to go to meetings, but joined them for coffee. Tosh, Owen and Ianto were all three slightly uncomfortable as Gwen and Jack flirted with each other. Ianto and Owen had thought it bad manners from Gwen's side, as they didn't know quite what kind of relationship Tosh and Jack had, at the same time as they felt slightly jealous, though not of the same person. Tosh, who had seen Gwen's wedding-band, told Jack off on the way home.

'Jack, you leave her alone! If she's taken, you are not to make any moves at all on her!'

'Oh, Tosh, it was just a bit of flirting, I don't even find her to be the most attractive among them…' he answered smiling, thinking of the tall, dark and very handsome Welshman that had occupied his thoughts the entire evening yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Reviews are rewarded with more chapters :-) Thank you Lesleigh for your comments! Warms the heart... **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything Torchwood...**

Chapter 4

It didn't take many days before the employees of Torchwood Cardiff found out what kind of relationship Jack and Tosh had. When having coffee on Friday, the always too curious Gwen, couldn't resist any longer and asked Tosh straight out if they were together. Gwen was lucky not to be within range, when Tosh spurted out the coffee she had just drunk, as she started laughing. After a few moments, Tosh collected herself and answered that, no, they were definitely not involved, she really was there because of her brilliance in computers. And, as Gwen was not only curious, but also couldn't keep her mouth shut, within an hour the entire office knew.

Jack and Ianto were the ones who worked the most closely and soon found that they very much liked each other's company. They could relax when in the other's presence, and were getting along very well. When Ianto had found out that Tosh and Jack weren't a couple; he had been relieved and had had a warm feeling in his stomach. He explained the relief to himself as it being easier not to work with a couple, but he just couldn't come up with a good reason for the warm feeling, so he decided to try and ignore it. His attempts didn't go very well, as the feeling returned every time he and Jack brushed against each other while working or every time he made one of his witty, sarcastic comments made Jack laugh. That beautiful genuine laugh. Ok, so he might have a little crush, but that was something he just had to get over! He was just impressed with his new-found friend, and he had Lisa… And anyway, what were the chances it would be reciprocated?

Little did he know, that in Jack's mind much of the same thoughts were flying around. When talking to Toshiko one evening, as they were having dinner together, he asked her what she knew about the 26-year old Welshman. Tosh, knowing her friend as well as she did, told him that it wasn't worth getting his hopes up, since Ianto was with Lisa. But she also saw the disappointed look on his face, and realized that this might be serious, Jack might actually be falling for their younger colleague…

Jack and Ianto worked together most of the time and a few weeks after Tosh's and Jack's arrival, the work-load started to build up and they found themselves working over-time more and more often. They often had to stay late, long after the others had left. It was on one of these evenings, that they had just had pizza and Jack complained that Ianto wasn't eating enough vegetables, making Ianto replied:

'Ok, ok, **mam**!' and they both laughed.

'So, getting back to more serious stuff,' Jack said as their laughter died down, and started looking around for a particular paper, seeing it on the other side of Ianto. He reached over and leaned slightly into Ianto as he took it, making them both gasp for air. 'It feels so good to touch him!' they thought simultaneously. 'I hope he feels the same! But I can't do anything about these feelings, not even talk to him about it, not while Lisa's in the picture…'

That evening, as they said goodbye, Jack gave Ianto a hug, and held on just a bit too long for it just to be a hug given to a friend. As they parted, they were both filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling and as they walked home, it was like walking on clouds.

But as Ianto returned home, he found Lisa waiting for him, and the happy feeling disappeared very soon.

'Ianto, we need to talk.'

Ianto knew instinctively that this was going to be a serious conversation, perhaps the exact conversation he had been thinking about lately, since meeting Jack. He made them each a cup of tea before settling with Lisa on the couch. He looked at her apprehensively, as she started talking.

'Ianto, I have to tell you something: I'm leaving Cardiff.'

Ianto didn't know what to feel, much less what to say. They had been in a rut for so long, and neither of them was happy, but he was about to loose a very dear friend, someone he had loved for so long… And as guilty as he felt about it, he couldn't ignore a small happy voice telling him that he could finally talk to Jack, and see if his feelings were in any way returned. But he still felt really sad about losing her, she had been a part of his life for so long.

'I've had an offer about a job in London, and that way I'd be closer to my family…' Lisa continued, and silently started to cry.

'I never wanted this to happen, I thought we would grow old together, start a family, but it's been such a long time that we haven't been really happy together… I just feel that this is right for me, and I think breaking up is right for us…'

They sat and talked, cried and laughed that entire night, and as morning came, they fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happier than they done together in a very long time.

In the early morning Ianto texted Owen, saying that he couldn't be in today, for personal reasons. They would talk later, but for the moment, could he please pass the message on to Jack?

Lisa and Ianto spent the day going through things they would divide, Lisa was leaving soon, at the end of the week. Her new job started in two weeks, but she was going to go to her parents' and then start looking for her own flat. On Tuesday night, when Ianto went to bed, he felt happy, he and Lisa had spent a nice day together, no hard feelings about anything, only relief that they had reached the stage where they could actually have closure, and as he was falling asleep, Ianto thought about Jack and how nice it was going to be to see him in the morning.

Jack, on the other hand, was worried about Ianto, why hadn't he come in today? Had he completely misread everything, had that embrace the previous evening been a step too far? These were his final thoughts before he drifted off to sleep on Tuesday evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Wednesday morning, Ianto came in bright and early as usual, and got the coffee started before the others arrived. When he saw Jack come in, he smiled at him, and was filled with that warm feeling again.

'Morning Ianto' Jack said, not quite knowing what to feel as the young Welshman smiled at him. Last night, he hadn't been able to think about anything but Ianto and if he had gone too far, but now Ianto was there, flashing him that smile that made him warm inside.

'Good morning Jack! I'm sorry about not turning up yesterday, had a bit of a family emergency…'

'Nothing too serious, I hope?' Jack said, the concern obvious in his voice.

'It depends on how you see things, my girlfriend and I broke up on Monday night…' Ianto said, looking into Jack's eyes.

'Oh, Ianto, I'm so sorry! How are you holding up?' Jack asked and tried to look as sadden by the news as possible, even though his insides were screaming happily.

'Ok, thanks. Lisa and me, we were over a long time ago, and it's time to move on…' Ianto said, with a barely noticeable smile on his lips, as he looked into Jack's eyes. He gathered courage and was about to continue, when Gwen bloody Cooper chose to knock on the door.

'Hello boys, hope I'm not interrupting you!' she said, completely ignorant of what could have come out of this conversation if only had they been able to continue.

'Damn that woman, this was my chance!' Ianto and Jack thought at the same time.

Jack plastered on a smile and answered her.

'Of course not, Gwen, it's always lovely to see you!'

Ianto felt a pang of jealousy, as he had been hit in the gut. Maybe he had got this all wrong anyway. He needed to talk to Jack, find out what he thought about all this, perhaps it's just his way of acting, being flirty with everyone. He hoped not, but decided they would have to finish this conversation some other time, perhaps on the office-party on Friday.

Ianto excused himself to let them talk about the client account Gwen apparently worked on at the moment, and left Jack's office. As he had his back to Jack, he didn't see the disappointed and slightly hurt look on Jack's face when he left.

Jack and Owen were going to a conference in Liège for five days, starting on Saturday, and someone had had the brilliant idea of organizing a party to celebrate their new colleagues.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before leaving the office on Wednesday, Owen and Ianto decided to go to the pub, and got Gwen and Tosh to join them. Jack was in a meeting, and the others had already left seeing as they didn't work full time. The four of them went down to their local pub, and the boys offered to get the first drinks.

Very soon, the ever so inquisitive Gwen, asked Tosh 'so, who is Jack? We don't know anything about him… Straight, gay? Does he have a family?'

Tosh laughed slightly, this always came up, Jack was just too good-looking and charming not to be interested in. She just didn't want to disclose too much, he was her friend and she didn't know if he wanted them to know anything about his personal life.

Owen sensed what she was feeling and in order to lighten up the mood, he answered in her place.

'Oh, he's gay! Haven't you seen his great-coat? World War II-attire isn't the preferred style of straight men…'

They all laughed at this.

'Well, I think he looks great in that coat,' Gwen said and Ianto couldn't help but silently agree, before she continued 'but I for one think he's straight.'

'And I don't care,' said Ianto, but felt that he could hardly wait for Tosh's answer.

'Well, let's just say, I think he'd hit on anything gorgeous enough' Tosh answered with a smile, and went on to talk about other things.

They had a lovely time at the pub and felt they got to know each other better. They hadn't had much time to socialize before, since their work-load had been so great these last few weeks. Before they all said their goodbyes, Ianto thought he could see a warm look exchanged between Tosh and Owen, and he was very happy for his friend. Ever since his fiancée had died, Owen hadn't had any relationship of value or meaning in his life, and Ianto just wanted him to be happy again, like he had been with Katie. And perhaps, with Tosh he could achieve that, Ianto thought to himself as he went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Party-time for our boys! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned the rights to Torchwood, so much would have been different... But I don't, and Ianto, Tosh and Owen are dead... Rrrr**

Chapter 7

Friday night and the office-party came very quickly. Ianto had thought long and hard about what to wear, he wanted to look good when he approached Jack. He had decided on a black-and white pinstriped suit, with a red shirt and a burgundy tie. He also spent a few extra minutes in the bathroom, putting on cologne and putting some gel in his hair. As he was about to leave for work, he looked himself in the mirror and was quite happy with the result.

The day went on quickly and at the end of the day, they all helped to set up some food and wine and clearing some space so that it would be easier to move around.

'I would like to propose a toast, to our new team-mates and how well we all get on, we're very happy to have you here! To Tosh and Jack!' Owen proposed, to begin the evening, and Ianto couldn't help but to once again notice how fondly Owen and Tosh looked at each other, it made him feel warm inside. That and when Jack looked at him…

'Tonight's the night, I'm going to talk to him!' Ianto thought to himself and had another drink as he went on to speak to Andy and Tosh about the newest computer programmes that they were all interested in, as he looked across the room and his eyes met Jack's.

'Oh my God, he looks gorgeous! Red really is his colour,' thought Jack as he looked across the room at Ianto and smiled, before doing his best to listen to Gwen and Lois that were both in deep discussion about buying houses in Cardiff city centre, and how difficult that was.

A few hours later, they had all had a few drinks, except for Jack who stuck to water, and were quite relaxed. Owen and Tosh were dancing slowly, as well as Andy and Lois, and Ianto looked across the room at Jack who was standing talking to Suzy. Gwen, whom Ianto had been talking to, excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Ianto went over to Jack and Suzy. He stood by Jack's side, so close that their arms were grazing each other, and both men felt warm and happy at this contact as the discreetly looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Jack moved his hand slightly so it touched Ianto's little finger, and was very happy when the younger man didn't pull away. Oh, how he wanted to hold him! Jack had fallen for Ianto instantly in the park, and in the past weeks as they worked closely together, he felt his feelings for the young man grow stronger and stronger. He hadn't felt like this for a long time, not since' his train of thought was disrupted as Ianto leaned over, and whispered in his ear.

'Jack, I'd like to talk to you in private. Meet me on the roof in half an hour?'

Jack only nodded, since he found that he could no longer produce any sounds. Maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for for so long. He smiled at Ianto, and couldn't wait for the thirty minutes to pass.

Ianto was on the roof, waiting for Jack. 'Where is he? Earlier he had seemed very willing to meet him up there, and it wasn't just Ianto's imagination, he had put his hand on Ianto's, right? He had waited for ten minutes, and he was beginning to be a bit cold. He decided to go down and look for Jack, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Jack looked at his watch, five minutes left before their meeting on the roof, God I hope I haven't misread the signs! But he had put his hand on Ianto's before without him pulling away, that could only mean that he was interested, couldn't it? Jack was just about to head up to the roof when Gwen called his name. He reluctantly looked around at her, as she moved up to him and found that she wanted to tell him a funny story (much too long for Jack's taste, the clock was ticking and Ianto was up on the roof). She had clearly had a few too many glasses of wine and he felt responsible for her. He laughed at her story, and moved her towards one of the conference-rooms so that she could sit down and take a little break from the party, to get sobered up. But what Jack didn't see, as he led Gwen into the room was that someone had shoebox and an overnight-bag just at the entrance of the room, and they both tripped over the things. They landed much like Jack and Ianto had landed on that night in the park, Gwen on top of Jack. They laughed slightly, at how silly they felt, and Gwen opened her mouth to speak.

'I'm really glad you're here Jack, this place has changed since you come. You're a really great boss.'

And as she finished talking, she caught Jack by surprise, as she started snogging him.

It was at this precise time Ianto passed the room where Jack and Gwen were lying on the floor. They didn't notice him, and he looked at them for a few seconds before rushing back to the main area, where he picked up his coat and briefcase, and quickly said good bye to the others, who were still dancing cheek to cheek. He practically ran out of the building and caught a taxi on the street. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Jack wasn't interested in him! It was just his way, he was flirty with everyone, and apparently more so with Gwen than anyone else. God, he felt stupid! Why would Jack have been interested in him? He probably thought that their meeting on the roof was to discuss work… Ianto felt really upset, lonely and stupid. He needed to be comforted…

Jack managed to get Gwen off of him and get up before asking her what the hell that snog had been about. She smiled and said,

'Don't worry Jack, I'm not after you, you're gorgeous and everything, but I'm married. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good boss.'

She then proceeded to take out her wallet to show Jack a photo of Rhys and her on their honeymoon. 'We went to Paris, Jack, oh it was so lovely…' she rambled on before he cut her off.

'Sorry, Gwen, I'd love to hear it, but I gotta go do something, I'll see you later ok!'

He then ran up to the roof, and found it deserted. He looked at his watch and saw that he was fifteen minutes late, FUCK! He ran back downstairs, and went to main area, where he saw three couples dancing; Owen and Tosh, Lois and Andy, and Gwen and Suzy. Where was Ianto? He asked Owen if he had seen him, and Owen muttered that he had gone home. Gone home? Fuck, he had lost his chance! Damn it, now he wouldn't be able to talk to Ianto before coming back from Belgium… Well, maybe… Jack pulled out his cell phone, and rang Ianto, hoping to be able to stop him before going home, maybe they could get together in town? But Jack only got Ianto's voicemail, and didn't quite know what to say, so he just hung up. He would talk to him when he came back from Liège.

Ianto was at his front door, when Jack called. After calming himself down in the taxi, he felt the anger rise up again, fuck! No, he didn't want to listen to what Jack had to say at the moment, if it was important, he'd leave a message, and Ianto pressed _ignore_ before unlocking the door. He saw Lisa, in her nightgown, packing the last of her things. She was leaving tomorrow. He looked at her and thought about how beautiful she looked. Fuck Jack Harkness! Ianto was in his flat with this beautiful woman and didn't want to think about Jack anymore. Lisa looked up at him and smiled. He just wanted to forget everything that had happened earlier, and went up to Lisa and held her in his arms. It felt like coming home, so familiar and warm. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing and undressing each other. They moved slowly into the bedroom and lay on the bed. They both wanted this, they needed the release after the last stressful weeks. They kissed and ran their hands up and down each other's bodies. Lisa pushed Ianto onto the bed moved down his body, kissing him lightly before she reached his groin. She took his hard dick in her hand and licked the head before continuing down his shaft with her tongue. She blew slightly on it, and Ianto felt himself go harder. She took in as much of him as she could in her mouth and started sucking. This was so good! he thought. He had needed this so much. She sucked his cock for another few minutes before pulling it out, giving it one last kiss. She then moved up again and laid on top of him. She started moving towards his shaft with her groin, and moved against his body. He could feel how wet she was, and he put his dick inside of her. He felt he wouldn't last much longer, Lisa's sucking him of had done quite a lot, and as they moved against each other, he felt himself come, and it felt so good. If only he hadn't been thinking about Jack, seeing his face, when he came…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter, hope you'll enjoy! Have a nice week everybody!**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I own nothing Torchwood**

Chapter 8

Ianto felt guilty and mad after having sex with Lisa, not only because he had thought about Jack as he had his orgasm, but also because he oddly enough felt like he had cheated. Not on Lisa, they were over, but he felt like he had cheated on Jack. This made him so angry, how could this man have invaded my head and my heart? Ianto tried not to think about all of this or of Jack, as he helped Lisa load everything in the car and saw her off. She had told him afterwards that she was happy they had had sex, they both needed the release and the distraction, this made him feel less guilty about it, because he knew she was right, it had been exactly what they both needed. The rest of the weekend, he kept busy, running and playing rugby, to keep himself from thinking about Jack.

On Monday morning he met Gwen in his office.

'Good morning, love. How are you? Did everything go okay with Lisa's move?' Gwen asked.

Ianto glared at her and went into his office and closed the door.

'What's wrong Ianto, aren't you ok with the separation pet?' she said as she followed him in and moved much too close for his comfort.

Ianto could feel the anger bubble inside him and found that he just couldn't restrain himself. His anger had been building up the entire weekend and he hated Gwen for kissing Jack, for doing that to Rhys (and to him).

'Shut up, Gwen! Why can't you ever leave things alone? How could you do it? How the fuck could you do that to Rhys?'

She looked at him, with a confused look on her face, before asking him

'What exactly is it that I've done?'

'God, Gwen, you are so stupid! Rhys is my friend, and I thought you were too, but I can't not choose sides on this can I? I find you snogging the boss, of course I'm upset! Do you expect me to betray my friendship with Rhys? What'

He was about to continue but stopped when he saw a smile on her face, this enraged him even more and he was about to shout at her when she told him about the party.

'Oh, Ianto, you know I'd never hurt Rhys! I love him more than anything!'

'So, what the hell were you doing snogging Jack on the floor?'

'Ianto, we fell over, I had had much too much to drink and I snogged Jack… I also snogged Suzie a little later… So it wasn't to move in on the boss, I can tell you that… You know how I get when I drink too much, I might get a bit clingy, for God's sake, I've snogged you too! And Rhys knows about it, I told him all about my snogs with Jack and with Suzy when he came to pick me up, and we laughed about it. You know me Ianto, I would never hurt Rhys, never go any further than flirting a bit and the odd snog! You know that, you know me! Why did you get so worked up about this now?'

Ianto had calmed down slightly as she had been talking, and realized she was right, even the two of them had snogged on occasion and he suddenly knew this was only because of his jealousy about Jack.

'I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't think… It just, maybe snogging the boss isn't the best idea, it might give him ideas…' he said, trying to come up with an excuse.

'Oh, Ianto, I don't think so pet, he seems to be interested in someone completely different.' She said and smiled at him before leaving his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack and Owen were coming home on Thursday, and on Wednesday evening Ianto had drinks with Tosh and Gwen.

'So, happy that Jack and Owen are coming home tomorrow?' Gwen asked no-one in particular as they had settled with their drinks.

'Oh, yeah, I've missed them,' Tosh answered and blushed slightly.

Ianto found himself grinning stupidly at the idea of Jack's return, now that he knew what had happened at the party. The girls didn't miss the look on his face, but didn't comment, they just looked at each other and smiled.

On Thursday morning though, Ianto felt self-conscious again, and didn't quite know what to say to Jack when the saw each other at work. He had put on a pink shirt and blue tie, that he knew he looked good in, but again found himself doubting that Jack was interested in him in that way.

'Ianto, you'd be ok with working late tonight?' Jack asked early in the afternoon, as he popped his head in Ianto's office. Ianto had been hiding in there all day, not knowing what to say to Jack.

'Yeah, of course sir, anything you need.' Jack frowned slightly at being called sir, his own insecurities returning, before he quickly returned to his own office.

Neither man did much work the rest of the day, the mostly waited for the others to leave, so that they could talk. They were finally going to talk about this, they thought separately.

At about 5.30 pm, Tosh, Owen and Gwen left for the day, leaving the two men in Jack's office.

'Now, be good and behave boys!' their three colleagues shouted and both Jack and Ianto blushed slightly.

'So, this annual report to London is due next month, how would you like to do that, do I ask Tosh and Andy to have a look at it perhaps?' Ianto started.

Jack just looked at him and sighed. He had to do this now, he needed to know.

'How are you, Ianto?'

'All the better for having you back sir,' replied Ianto, not quite knowing what to say.

'Maybe we could drop the sir, Ianto, you've never called me that before… I thought we were too close to use titles actually… And anyway, while I was away, I was thinking, maybe we could do something just the two of us.. Dinner, a movie?'

He looked hesitantly at Ianto who was looking him straight in the eye.

'Are you.. Are you asking me out on a date?'

'I'm sorry if I crossed any lines, I just wanted to know if maybe… Well… Ianto, I like you. I really like you and if you'd be interested I'd like to know where this could go… Of course, I don't want you to feel obligated to anything, especially because I'm your boss… I just… I just like you, that's all.' Jack said nervously

It took a few moments before Ianto responded, and when he did respond it wasn't what Jack had expected. The two men were sitting across from each other at table full of papers. Ianto got up, and Jack was terrified he was going to leave without saying anything, but before he knew it, he could feel Ianto's soft lips pressed against his. At first it was just a light touch, but the kiss soon turned into a very passionate one, with teeth clashing and tongues roaming the other's mouth. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. They had both waited for this for so long.

'So that's a yes, then? Jack said smiling, when they finally broke for air.

'Of course, I want to go on a date with you Jack! I've wanted nothing else since we first met in the park!' Ianto said grinning, before kissing Jack again.

**A/N I hope you like! It was time for our boys to have something going their way... Thank you for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing - your reviews made me write faster *hint, hint*, so here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 10

When Jack and Ianto left work on Thursday night, they were both feeling happier than either of them had felt in a long time. There actually hadn't been that much work to do, Jack had mostly wanted an opportunity to speak to Ianto alone, which also meant that they had instead spent the night kissing and talking. Their first date had been set on Saturday, since both of them just wanted to spend time with the other.

When Ianto went to sleep that evening, he could only think of Jack, hiss wonderful warm kisses, and how great it was going to be to see him the next morning!

As Jack drifted off to sleep his mind kept replaying the same scene, how Ianto had pressed his lips against his and then said that of course he wanted to go out with him. Jack felt warm inside and was sure that this was just the beginning, the beginning of something wonderful.

When Ianto and Jack arrived at work the following day, they were the first ones there, and enjoyed some time alone in Jack's office, Ianto on Jack's lap in the office chair, kissing. As the clock turned eight, they knew that the others would soon be arriving. Ianto, who preferred to know how everything would go between them before announcing their relationship to the others, gave Jack one last kiss and went to his own office, just as the lift came up and they heard Tosh and Owen come in. As their colleagues settled at their desks, Ianto and Jack shared a look and smiled at each other before going on with their day.

Friday went by quickly and before leaving for the day Ianto went into Jack's office to make plans for their date.

'Hey Jack…' he said smiling as he entered the office.

'Ianto, hi!' Jack said and flashed him that amazing smile that had made Ianto fall for him that evening in the park.

'So, about tomorrow… How do you want to do this? We meet up somewhere, or '

'Nope,' Jack answered, 'this is going to be a proper date, I've made reservations and I'll come and pick you up at 7? Is that ok?'

'Sure, sure, great,' Ianto said and smiled, 'I'm really looking forward to it!'

'Me too, I've wanted to do this since we first met.' Jack said as he got up and joined Ianto on the other side of his desk and gave him a light kiss, and felt Ianto's arms wrap around his waist. They were so deep in the moment that they had completely forgotten about Tosh and Gwen, who were the only ones left in the office except the two of them, and the girls were presently in Jack's doorway.

'Ahem,' Tosh tried, and the boys flew apart, slightly embarrassed, not so much of being caught, but they had forgotten where they were and that there was anybody else left.

'So, you've finally got it together then boys,' Gwen smiled. 'We were wondering how long it would take you to do this…' Both women smiled at their friends and the boys were smiling as well, as they realised that the girls had probably seen this coming for longer than they had.

'So, how about a few drinks before going home?' Tosh suggested, an idea her friends happily complied to

As they left the bar to go their separate ways, Jack and Ianto both felt like they were walking on clouds, for the second evening in a row. Things were really looking up for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry about the delay! But, to compensate, I'm putting up two chapters at the same time... Especially thanks to Yelif's review... Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood...**

Chapter 11

On Saturday, Jack had woken around 9 and taken Myfanwy for a walk before meeting Tosh for brunch. Since neither of them had any relations in Cardiff, not yet anyway, they tried to get together for meals etc quite often. They talked about his date with Ianto, and Tosh came home with him to help him choose his outfit for the evening and also take Myfanwy home with her so that Jack wouldn't have to think about rushing home to walk her. On weekdays he left her with a dog-walker, but on weekends he wanted to spend time with his baby. But tonight, the only person he wanted to spend time with was Ianto.

Ianto had woken up early on Saturday morning, feeling nervous about the date. He was really looking forward to it, but couldn't ignore his nerves. About two and a half hours before Jack was supposed to pick him up, he called Gwen, rather stressed.

'Gwen? Hi, it's Ianto.'

'Hello pet! How are you, ready for the big date?'

'Nooo, that's the thing, I'm really not ready, Gwen I think I need your help… I've gone through my wardrobe fifteen times, and I still can't decide what to wear…'

Ianto sounded so desperate that Gwen just scribbled a note to Rhys, going out the door before even before having finished the conversation.

'I'll be right over, love, I'm already on my way!'

'Thank you Gwen, thank you!'

'It's nothing, sweetheart, I'll be right there! See you soon!'

'Great, I'll be waiting. Bye!'

Fifteen minutes after their conversation, Gwen rang Ianto's doorbell, and he practically ran to the door.

'Thank God you're here, Gwen! I've been so nervous… Thank you for coming! Thank you so much!'

Gwen just smiled at him, and enveloped him in a hug.

'Lead me to the closet, young man!'

And the two friends went to Ianto's closet and chose what Ianto was to wear on the date, and then settled down on the couch with a glass of wine each and finally Ianto relaxed slightly.

Just before Jack was to arrive, Gwen left, after kissing Ianto on the cheek and telling him that everything was going to be great, he just had to relax and enjoy himself, and he looked really amazing.

And when Jack arrived, the look on his face, told Ianto the same thing.

'Ianto, you look amazing!' Jack said, hugged the younger man and kissed him on the cheek as he took in the gorgeous form of Ianto Jones dressed in a dark-red shirt and black chinos, with a beige pull-over draped over his shoulders.

'So do you, Jack!' And he really did, he was wearing a azureblue shirt and a graphite-grey suit. The shirt went so well with Jack's eyes, and Ianto felt that he could just loose himself in them forever. God, the man was handsome! Looking at him, Ianto wasn't surprised he had fallen so hard for him; he was perfect - nice, intelligent and gorgeous.

Jack's thoughts went in a similar direction; he was finally going on a date with this man that had occupied his mind completely for the last few weeks. He felt so lucky to be able to spend time with the gorgeous and smart Welshman. Especially, since he suspected that Ianto didn't generally date men, but there they were, this was something special.

'I brought you a bottle of wine…' Jack said and presented Ianto with the bottle of red wine that he had practically forgotten, looking at the younger man.

'Oh, thanks! That's really nice, would you like to have a glass before we leave?'

'Yeah sure, that'd be nice.' Jack answered and Ianto disappeared into the kitchen, telling Jack to make himself at home.

Jack looked around the living-room, it was nicely decorated in earthy colours, with a red couch and two arm chairs surrounding a coffee-table in one end of the room, in front of an impressive media-shelf holding a TV and a stereo. In the other end of the room, just outside the kitchen there was a dining room-table and six chairs. The room was very neutral but tastefully decorated with just a few quite big pictures hanging on the wall, they too following the red colour scheme. The room was very Ianto, and Jack felt right at home.

Ianto came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine, and the two men sat down on the couch, sipping their wine and talking for a while before leaving for the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack and Ianto left Ianto's flat and went to the restaurant on foot. Jack had chosen a little Italian place near the Roald Dahl Plass, where he and Toshiko had had dinner several times since their arrival in Cardiff. Ianto had never been there, but had heard that it was supposed to be good. The restaurant more than lived up to his expectations as they were seated at a table. Their waiter was an older gentleman with a thick Italian accent who apparently recognised Jack, and Ianto appreciated the personal feeling and the details like the fact that they were served warm bread along with their menus.

The two men ordered and were sitting talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company, when their food arrived. Ianto had ordered fish that was served with risotto and Jack got roast chicken and potato gratin. They also ordered a mixed salad that they shared. The hours went by without them noticing, eating, talking and laughing. They had ordered tiramisu and two spoons and shared the dessert, sitting looking into each other's eyes.

Jack found out that his assumption about Ianto had been correct, Jack was the first man he dated, as they talked about their previous relationships, sharing funny stories. Jack, on the other hand, was practically the other way around. Even though he didn't want to completely label himself as gay, and could find himself attracted by women, practically all his relationships, long-term and most one night-stands had been with men. Jack was pleasantly surprised that Ianto didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was now out on a date with a man. He felt very lucky, and special.

Ianto and Jack had been holding hands on the table and as Jack thought about this, he took Ianto's hand, and kissed his palm. Ianto was surprised by the gesture, but it felt really nice. Everything he did with Jack felt nice. Ianto felt happy, and he didn't know when he had last felt this good. All thanks to Jack.

Jack and Ianto walked slowly back to Ianto's, feeling very happy in each other's company, talking.

As they reached his building Ianto turned to Jack and they stood outside just looking into each other's eyes.

'Thank you so much for this evening, Jack, I don't know when I last had such a great time!'

'Thank you, Ianto, I'm really happy about it too, it was a really lovely evening. And I hope I'll be able to spend many more with you?'

'Oh yes, Jack Harkness, I'll hold you to that promise! So, do you want to come up for a while?' Ianto smiled.

'Um, actually no…' Jack's response surprised Ianto, and since he didn't want to ruin the evening, which he realised he was risking as he saw Ianto's disappointed face, Jack quickly added 'Ianto, this feels really good, I like you so much, and I think this could turn into something wonderful! And in my experience, relationships don't turn out as well if you rush into things, so I was hoping we could take things slowly…'

Ianto was surprised, but pleasantly so this time, he knew that Jack was right, and inside he was jumping with joy, when hearing Jack talk about a possible relationship. He really liked Jack too and actually felt that this could be **it**, even though it wasn't what he had expected. He smiled at Jack.

'That sounds like a really good idea, Jack! I like you too and I would really like this to work out…'

They stood, just gazing at each other for a while, before Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto put his arms around Jack's waist and deepened the kiss. It felt so amazing. When they finally parted, both of them felt completely happy and just sighed.

'Soo, I'm gonna go…'

'Yup, and I should turn in… Thanks again Jack, it's been lovely! Talk to you tomorrow?'

'Absolutely!' Jack said before placing one last kiss on Ianto's soft lips and left, looking back every so often, until he no longer could see Ianto and his building.

Ianto let himself in and sat down on the couch, looking in front f him in a happy daze, touching his lips lightly, thinking about Jack's kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N More fluff to the people! Thank you for the reviews, they make me soo happy :-) !**

Chapter 13

The week following their first date went by very quickly, as they were extremely busy at work, and the couple only had time for a few kisses after the others had left. They set up a new date though, on Saturday, and this time they were having dinner at Ianto's.

Come Saturday, Jack and Ianto were both excited and happy to be able to spend time alone after such a busy week. Jack was coming over around six, and Ianto started the day by going shopping and preparing for dinner.

Ianto made vegetarian lasagne and prepared for the chocolate fondue he had planned for dessert, and was practically finished half an hour before Jack was supposed to arrive. He took a quick shower and dressed in tight jeans and purple shirt that he was sure Jack would like. And just as he was putting the finishing touches to his appearance, he heard the doorbell. Jack was at least ten minutes early, he thought, and quickly ran to the kitchen to put the lasagne in the oven before going to the door to open. And there was Jack, looking slightly embarrassed, which only made him look more adorable to Ianto.

'Sorry I'm so early, I just wanted to see you so badly that I left an hour early, and walked around the neighbourhood for a while, but then it started to rain…' Jack trailed off in his apology.

'It often does in Cardiff, Jack…' Ianto smiled, 'and it's fine, I've been looking forward to seeing you all day too!' Ianto said as he pulled Jack inside and kissed him. Jack eagerly continued the kiss while taking off his now damp coat.

'I really like that coat Jack, it suits you.'

'Why, thank you, Mr Jones!' Jack said in his best Southern accent, before continuing, in a lower, very seductive voice, 'I'm sure we'll be able to put it to use on you too in the future…'

Ianto felt shivers down his spine as Jack said this, and numerous images of an adult nature passed before his eyes, and he pulled Jack in for another passionate kiss.

'I'll hold you to that, Captain Harkness…' he smiled, referring to the coat again, as their lips parted.

Jack just smiled as Ianto led them into the kitchen, holding his hand.

*Something smells really good!' Jack said as he settled at the kitchen table with a glass of wine.

'I hope so, it's one of my signature dishes!' Ianto smiled at him. 'It's vegetarian lasagne, I stopped making it with meat after having tasted Rhys', you know Gwen's boyfriend, it's spectacular! Next time we're at their's for dinner, I'll make sure to ask him to make it!' Ianto smiled, and Jack smiled as well, his heart warm from thinking of the fact that Ianto felt so sure about them that he talked about them going to friends' for dinner.

They sat down at the dining room-table to have dinner and enjoyed both talking and being quiet, something they found they felt very comfortable being around each other. Neither of them felt embarrassed by the silence, and still they always found something interesting to talk about. This is exactly the way it's supposed to be, they both thought during one of their silent moments.

After the delicious lasagne, and chocolate fondue when they had fed each other strawberries and grapes, they settled in the sofa, watching _Goldfinger_, one of Ianto's favourite films, snuggling together, just enjoying being close.

'Jack, would you like to spend the night here tonight? I mean, just to sleep, but I would really love to be able to fall asleep and wake up in your arms.' Ianto said, looking Jack deep in the eye.

'How could I refuse an offer like that?' Jack grinned and kissed Ianto, before cuddling into Ianto on the couch, continuing to watch the film.

When the end credits started to roll, the two men cleared the coffee table of glasses and dessert-plates, and moved into the bedroom, hand in hand.

'Here's a tooth-brush, is there anything else you need?' Ianto asked between kisses.

'Nope, I'll just sleep in my boxers…' Jack smiled and winked, and Ianto felt a shiver of excitement down his spine.

They took turns brushing their teeth and going to the bathroom, before going to bed. They lay there, holding each other, kissing, exploring each other's bodies with roaming hands, both knowing that that was the only thing they were going to do tonight. They kept their boxers on, but still revelled in the proximity, and possibility to get closer than they had before. That night, Jack and Ianto, fell asleep in each other's arms, completely happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Feeling really inspired about this story at the moment, so I decided to put another chapter up before going to work... Smutty fluff I think you could call it - hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, would Ianto, Tosh and Owen be dead? Don't think so...**

Chapter 14

Ianto woke up the following morning, on his back, with Jack completely sprawled on top of him. As he thought about last night, how wonderful it had felt to be so close to Jack and be able to lie in his arms when he fell asleep, realized that he wasn't responding to Jack only emotionally, but his body as well. He was now supporting a massive hard-on, which was actually just to be expected after having Jack in his bed and in his dreams. It was at this moment, Jack started stirring. Ianto placed a kiss on Jack's lips as he opened his eyes.

'Good morning handsome,' Jack smiled.

'Morning! Sleep well?' Ianto said, placing another kiss on Jack, now on the side of his neck.

'Very… And I see you've had nice dreams,' Jack smiled, looking down on the bulge in Ianto's boxers.

Ianto felt slightly embarrassed, seeing as they had said that they were going to take things slow. What was going on in Ianto's mind wasn't quite in accordance with that. But he said:

'Well, can you blame me, sleeping with such a gorgeous man on top of me? and winked.

'You know, taking things slow, doesn't mean not doing anything at all.' Jack said, as though he had read Ianto's mind, and reaching down to the waste line of Ianto's boxers, looking at him to see if he wanted him to continue. Ianto nodded breathlessly and Jack eased his boxers off. Ianto shuddered with pleasure as Jack placed his hand on Ianto.

'I was the one who wanted to take things slowly, and I still think that's a good idea, but God, I've fantasized about this!' Jack grinned as he started stroking Ianto expertly.

Ianto agreed but was too busy enjoying Jack's touch to be able to say something. Although, he did notice the bulge in Jack's pants growing, and moved away slightly from Jack, to be able to undress his boyfriend. They were both naked now, stroking each other, wanting to make this first sexual moment as pleasurable as possible for as long as possible.

After a while Ianto felt a heat in his stomach, announcing his coming orgasm, and kissed Jack harder. Once again, it was as though Jack could read his mind, and sped up his movements, kissing his boyfriends lips, neck and collarbone. He too, hadn't long to go before coming and soon they came practically simultaneously, feeling so connected.

They just lay in bed kissing for quite some time before Ianto started moving out of bed, and started the shower. Jack followed him quickly and they showered together, kissing and enjoying each other's touch.

After having finished in the shower, they went in the kitchen were Ianto made coffee and putting Jack in charge of buttering toast, and they ate in silence, just smiling at each other, kissing occasionally.

After breakfast, Jack had to leave; he was going to pick Myfanwy up at Tosh's before 1 o'clock. With one last, lingering, kiss, he said goodbye to his boyfriend and left, already waiting to see him in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Inspired by Secrets-and-Smiles many updates, here's another chapter... Thank you for the reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy :-) Enjoy!**

**And as usual, Torchwood is owned by RTD and the BBC...**

Chapter 15

Three weeks after their first sleepover, the boys had been spending more and more nights together, often at Jack's, to make it easier on Myfanwy, even though she also came to Ianto's flat from time to time.

Jack invited Ianto to celebrate their one month-anniversary with dinner at his place, and they were both excited to have reached an anniversary – true it wasn't a real anniversary, it was only a month, but that too was something to celebrate.

When Ianto arrived that evening, the flat Jack was renting smelled amazingly of the beouf bourguignon Jack was making, and the two men settled on the couch with a glass of wine and soon Myfanwy had jumped up and laid across both men's laps, demanding attention, attention both men happily gave her while they sat kissing, whispering sweet nothing to each other.

Some time later they sat down in the kitchen, enjoying a delicious meal that Jack had carefully prepared. They talked, kissed and just enjoyed each other's company. As they had finished their main course, Ianto pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and put on the table in front of Jack.

'Happy 1-month anniversary, Jack!'

'Oh, Ianto, this is so sweet! Thank you! Happy anniversary to you too, I've really enjoyed this time, I don't know when I was last this happy…'

'I know Jack, I feel the same, I'm so happy we've found each other! So, you want to open your gift?'

Jack smiled and as he looked at the parcel Ianto could have sworn he saw a glimpse of Jack as a little boy on Christmas.

'Jack, you know, it's nothing big, I just wanted to get you something to thank you for the last month…' he said nervously, not quite sure if he had gotten the gift just right.

'I'm sure it's fantastic Ianto, and I'm just so happy we're on the same wave-length…' Jack smiled as he got up and went to the fridge, where he took out a beautifully wrapped parcel.

'For you…' he smiled as he put it down in front of Ianto.

'Oh, Jack! You're amazing, you know that? I love you!' Ianto blurted out without really realising it, but as he heard himself he looked at Jack, nervously awaiting his response, was this much too early? But then again, it was how he felt for his gorgeous American boyfriend. And he was relieved when Jack smiled at him happily, saying:

'I love you too, Ianto, I really do!' and leaned over to kiss him.

'So, we opening these gifts then?' Jack said after having looked into Ianto's eyes, feeling completely happy.

Ianto smiled at him and took up the cold parcel and started to peel of the carefully wrapped paper, looking simultaneously at what he was doing and for Jack's reaction to his gift.

He didn't have to wait for long, as Jack wasn't quite as careful and ripped of the paper and looked in amazement at the cufflinks Ianto had bought him. He actually had tears in his eyes as he leant over to kiss Ianto again, passionately, and Ianto had to put the beautiful red silk tie Jack had bought him down, to make sure he didn't wrinkle it, as he too deepened the kiss, making sure to show Jack how much he appreciated the gift and how much he loved him.

Jack and Ianto sat and kissed, and relished in each other's closeness for quite some time before Ianto pulled away, mumbling 'thank you, Jack, it's gorgeous…'

'I'm glad you like it,' Jack almost whispered, 'and the cufflinks are beautiful, just the kind I like…' he leaned in for another kiss before asking 'so, dessert?'

Ianto nodded, smiling, and Jack got up and took out to two glasses of chocolate mousse from the fridge.

'Why don't we make ourselves a bit more comfortable before we eat this?' Ianto smiled at Jack, lust glittering in his eyes, making Jack take his hand, leading him into the living room. They fed each other chocolate mousse, kissed, and shed several pieces of clothing, before moving into the bedroom.

During the past few weeks, they had taken things slowly, and not yet "consummated" their relationship, although they had done other things… During one of their many sleep-overs, Jack had kissed Ianto's entire body, before taking him in his mouth, and Ianto had never experienced something so wonderful. However, without saying it in so many words, they both hoped that tonight would be the night was night that they took everything one step further. Ianto, although he felt slightly nervous, could hardly wait to feel Jack inside of him, and to able be inside Jack. And Jack definitely felt the same, he knew that they loved each other, and everything felt so right with Ianto, he couldn't wait to make him his in every way, and give himself entirely to his beautiful Welshman.

Jack, knowing that Ianto had never gone this far with a man before, took everything very slowly, kissing Ianto's entire body, making him completely relaxed and making sure Ianto was completely with him on every single move. And Ianto was, the last months he had thought so much of Jack, wanting this so much, and as Jack entered him for the first time, after the first pain had subsided, he felt completely happy, being filled by Jack as he looked deeply in Jack's eyes. Later that night, Jack gently guided Ianto in their love-making and he too felt complete as Ianto came inside of him. As they fell asleep, in each other's arms, like they were now used to, both of them felt happier than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Back after a really really long time, I'm sorry about the wait, my Internet broke down completely... But I hope it's sorted now, and my writer's block has eased up (at least for this story), so I've got quite a few new chapters written... But some of them will have to wait, seeing as I'm going to London for the weekend - to see John Barrowman! Am sooo happy and excited! (Anyone else going?) But when I come back, I'll try to update more regularly, thanks for reading! Reviews = love! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

On Sunday morning, as they woke up, Jack and Ianto lay in bed for a long time, just kissing and looking in each other's eyes. After a while, Myfanwy came in the bedroom, and joined her two masters on the bed, before making it known she had to go out. Ianto volunteered to take her for a run in the park, and Jack planned to make breakfast while they were out.

When Ianto and Myfanwy came back from their walk, Jack's flat was once again filled with wonderful smells; Jack had made an omelette with peppers, toast and a pot of tea, since he knew his coffee could never measure up to Ianto's. They sat down and ate their breakfast in peace, reading the paper and exchanging the occasional kiss. This was exactly what life was supposed to be like, spending a lazy Sunday morning with the person you loved, after an amazing passionate night.

After a while Jack looked at Ianto, and said:

'Ianto, there's something I have to tell you…'

Ianto suddenly felt slightly nervous, what could Jack want to tell him, he looked so serious.

'Ok…'

'Oh, sweetheart, it's nothing to worry about, it's something good! Or at least I hope you'll think so… I don't really know why I haven't told you before, I suppose I just wanted to be a hundred percent certain that this was going to work…'

'Jack, it **is **going to work! You know practically everything about me, and I love you! I'm sure whatever you're going to tell me, it'll be fine!'

'Ok, here goes… Ianto, twelve years ago, when I was at Uni, I shared a flat with this great girl called Lucia… She was a few years older than me, and studied anthropology… We were the best of friends, and well twelve years ago, Lucia who's gay, asked me to have a child with her…'

Ianto had been taken by surprise by Jack's story, not quite knowing what to say, but he looked at Jack encouragingly, with a small smile on his lips.

'So, I have a daughter, her name's Alice, and she'll be twelve years old soon…She's great, and I'm sure, that if you would like to get to know her, you would hit it of like a house on fire!' Jack said smiling, feeling the silent support from his boyfriend.

'Wow, Jack… I don't quite know what to say, I mean… I'm really happy you wanted to tell me! But how does this work? She hasn't been here, and you've been here for over two months now, do you ever see her?'

'Not enough… She lives with her mother in London, and I get to visit as often as I like… ' Jack smiled melancholically, before continuing, 'But, I am actually going up to London to spend the weekend with her in two weeks, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me and meet her, if you like to, I mean I don't want you to feel forced into anything…'

Ianto cut off Jack's ramblings with a kiss, 'of course I do! Jack, I really am happy you shared this with me, I love you so much!'

'I love you too, Ianto, you make me so happy!' Jack said happily, returning to his breakfast before spending a relaxed day in the arms of his lover.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm putting up one more chapter before leaving, hope you'll like it! One new person makes her entrance, and another one comes back, but how will they affect our boys?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, you wouldn't read about Jack and Ianto here, you'd see them on telly...**

Chapter 17

Time went by fast, and in only two days time, Ianto was going to London with Jack to meet Jack's daughter. He was starting to feel seriously nervous about the meeting, what did he know about 12-year old girls? And he really wanted Alice to like him, he knew how important she was to Jack, she could probably make or break their relationship, so for her to dislike him just wasn't an option. He had asked Jack about her interests, and he had been surprised to hear that Jack thought that Ianto and Alice resembled each other; they both liked to read, especially crime novels and Harry Potter, they were neat freaks, liked running and both of them were independent people who didn't follow the main stream. Ianto couldn't help but think that Jack was probably just trying to make him feel better, but hoped that his boyfriend was right, that Alice and he would go together well.

On the eve of their trip, Ianto stayed at Jack's, and they had an early night, since they were leaving early on Saturday morning. Ianto had brought a couple of possible gifts for Alice with him, and asked for Jack's advice. He had then opted for the illustrated edition of "Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone" and carefully wrapped it.

Jack and Ianto left before seven on Saturday morning, as Tosh had come to fetch Myfanwy, and set off for London in Jack's car. The trip was quiet at first, Ianto feeling incredibly nervous, and Jack not knowing how to reassure his lover more than he already had. After a stop for coffee, Jack decided that enough was enough.

'Ianto, you're gonna have to stop this. I love you, and I'm sure Alice is going to as well! This is our first trip together, we should be enjoying ourselves, talking, singing along to the music, having fun! We're going to London, not prison! Alice is a sweet kid, and she's open-minded… She knows how much you mean to me, and like I said, you have similar interests, even if you wouldn't hit it off immediately, you're going to find some common ground, and you're going to like each other! So, stop worrying, or I won't have sex with you for a week!'

He said this with a smile, what he had said, wasn't out of anger, but to relax his boyfriend, and he knew that the final phrase would make Ianto laugh – there was no chance Jack could keep his hands off of Ianto for a week, and they both knew it!

Ianto smiled, he knew that Jack was right, he wasn't complicated, and Alice probably wasn't either, so he took a deep breath, and told himself that everything was going to be fine.

'Sorry, Jack, you're right… Let's enjoy the rest of the trip! This is supposed to be fun, not angsty! So let's start having fun… How about some music?' he said, and started flipping through the CDs Jack kept in his car. He settled on John Barrowman's latest, John Barrowman. It was full of musical classics, and even though it wasn't his absolute favourite music, he knew most of the songs, and he knew Jack would appreciate a little sing-song. And the man was gorgeous, he thought to himself. Ianto put the disc in the player, and smiled as Jack immediately started to sing along, and soon joined him. This trip was going to be fun, he was sure of it now.

The couple arrived at Lucia's house just before eleven, and Jack took Ianto's hand as he rang the bell. They heard running and within moments the door was ripped open by a very excited Alice who threw herself at Jack, putting her arms around his neck, as he lifted her off the ground.

'Daddy, I'm so glad you're here!'

'So am I, sweetie! It's been too long, you've grown like forty inches!'

'Daad…' she whined as she swatted him over the chest, 'it's been two months, and I haven't grown at all… But I am happy to see you!' she then turned to Ianto

'Hi, you must be Ianto, I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you! Dad's talked a lot about you!'

'It's really nice to meet you too, Alice, I've heard lots of stories about you…'

'I bet,' she smiled, 'dad likes to tell embarrassing baby-stories about me…' she looked at Jack with feigned annoyance.

'Hey, kid, that was once, and how was I to know you were in love with that guy?' Jack smiled at her, before giving her another hug and following her into the house, taking Ianto's hand in his again, making sure he felt included.

'This was going well,' Ianto thought, 'Jack was probably right, he hadn't needed to worry…' he gave a little sigh of relief, and entered the house where Alice lived with her mother.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Later that day, the three of them had gone in to town to go shopping, something Jack and Alice always did together. They were in HMV, when Ianto turned around and met the eyes of someone he knew very well.

Lisa.

'Ianto, I thought that was you! Hello sweetheart!' she said as she threw her arms around him.

The familiar embrace didn't escape Alice, who was standing a few metres away, jealousy flooding her entire body, for her father's sake.

'What are you doing in London?' she asked, as they were joined by Jack and Alice.

'Um… We're here to see Jack's daughter Alice…' he started, not quite knowing what to say to his ex-girlfriend, as his new boyfriend and his daughter were standing there looking at them.

'Oh, you're Jack! How nice to meet you, Gwen's told me a lot about you! She says that you make Ianto very happy, and I'm really happy to hear it!'

Both men were pleased to hear her say this, Ianto because he didn't have to explain anything to Lisa about Jack, and she seemed genuinely pleased for him, and Jack because he could now ignore the jealousy he had felt as he saw this woman's arms around his boyfriend, and she seemed nice. Ianto was even more relieved when Lisa continued to speak.

'Hello, you must be Alice then? I'm Lisa, Ianto's ex-girlfriend.' She said as the put her hand out to Alice, who politely shook it, taking in that apparently her father's new boyfriend was bi, but at least this ex seemed nice. But she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was odd about this woman.

They talked for a while before Lisa said that she had to leave. She had a doctor's appointment, and couldn't miss it, she was glad to have been able to have it on Saturday, so that she needn't take time off work.

'Would you like to come to dinner at mine tonight? I'd really like to get to know you both, Alice, Jack…'

'That would be nice! Wouldn't it, dad, Ianto?' Alice said before either man had the time to decline. Alice wanted to shake the un-easy feeling and to make sure that her first impression of Lisa was correct, that she was nice, and that she wouldn't cause any problems in her father's new relationship, he seemed much too happy and in love for her to allow that.

'Uh, ok..' both men stuttered, slightly taken aback by Alice's answer.

'Here's the address, see you at 7?' Lisa asked, before giving Ianto a note where she had scribbled down her address, before rushing off to her doctor's appointment.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

As Ianto and Jack drove back to Cardiff on Sunday evening, they both felt very happy with their weekend, they had had a great time, and both of them had met, and gotten along splendidly, with someone who was very important to their partner.

Alice was going to come to visit in Cardiff in a few weeks, and both men felt excited about this, and on this journey there were no nervous silences, only happy banter about what had liked best about this weekend.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms that night, with Myfanwy at their feet, they felt completely happy, there were no longer any secrets or "scary" people from the other's life that could hurt them. Or so they thought…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N One last chapter before going to London, hope you'll like it! Only three more days before I see John live - yey !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, if I had there would be a lot of changes...**

Chapter 18

A few weeks after their trip to visit Alice, Torchwood Cardiff was going to be inspected by someone from the head-office in London. Since Jack had worked there for several years, he knew everybody, and as he heard that it was Martha Jones and Tommy Brockless that were coming to do the inspection, he felt confident. They were both friends of his and since the Cardiff branch was doing very well, they needn't worry about anything.

So, he was very, very surprised when he sat in his office going through a report, and he looked up and in his doorway stood John Hart.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' was what went through his mind as he looked at his ex.

'Hello, lover, happy to see me?' John asked, smiling seductively.

This caught Ianto's and Owen's attention, as they were standing over Tosh's desk, waiting for her to come back with some papers they were going to go through. They quickly exchanged glances before looking up at Jack and the newcomer. Ianto instantly had a sick feeling to his stomach, Jack had told him about an ex, who was a real piece of work, this couldn't be him, could it?

They looked up just in time to see the man wrap his arms around Jack's shoulders and kiss him fiercely. Ianto felt his suspicions come true and was just about to run up to the man and hit him, as a clenched fist made contact with John's face. Jack had pulled away, and hit the other man hard in the nose.

'What the fuck are you doing here, John?'

'What, didn't you know, Jackie-boy? You're being inspected.' John stated as he pulled out a handkerchief, pressing it against his bloody nose.

'Yeah, by Martha and Tommy! Why are you here?' Jack repeated, stopping himself from hitting John again, since he thought that he already knew the answer.

'Well, sweetheart, I am their senior officer, and I've never been to Wales… So I thought I'd stop in and pay you a visit…' he grinned, and Ianto felt hatred bubble warmly on his inside, as he looked on. Jack had been proven right… John had come to try and win him back… Like that was going to happen, he had Ianto now, and he was happier than ever! But you never knew what John might think up, according to Jack, he was border-line psychotic.

By this time, Tosh had come back to her desk and looked at her friend and his ex, as the rest of the staff was gathering around her desk.

A few moments later, there was a knock on Jack's door, John Hart turned around and again a fist hit him in the face. This surprised everybody, since the person who hit him was not Ianto, as might have been expected, but the usually so timid Tosh.

'Goddammit,' John exclaimed, 'could you people stop hitting me!' He glared at Tosh, who now realised what she had done, and was starting to blush and looked at Ianto and Jack, to get support. She found it in Jack, who put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly. Tosh regained her composure and felt strengthened by her friend's closeness. Jack realised at the same time that everyone in the office was now looking, and said:

'Everyone, go back to your desks, there's nothing more to see…' and gave his employees a small smile. Reluctantly, everyone did as they were told.

'John, stay here, I'll be right back, I'll get you an ice-pack.' Jack said to his ex-lover and left him in his office.

Hart followed Jack with his eyes, as he passed Ianto's desk on his way to the kitchen. It didn't go un-noticed that Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm, and spoke softly into his ear.

'Oh, Jackie, you've gone and replaced me, have you? Hm, well, I can't deny that he's cute…' John thought to himself.

At the same time, Jack reassured Ianto.

'Don't worry sweetheart, he can't harm us. But I think it's a good idea to lie low while he's here. I love you, and his being here doesn't change that!' He looked into Ianto's eyes and smiled.

Ianto felt much better after hearing this, and smiled back at Jack, before letting him go into the kitchen to get something to put on John's nose.

Jack went back to his office, and threw an ice-pack at John, who caught it in the air.

'John, I'm assuming that from now on, we're going to be professional, otherwise, I'm going to have to contact head-office and get someone else to do this…'

'Ok, ok… Jack, I'm going to be professional, I promise, I just thought you'd be as happy to see me as I am to see you. But, obviously, judging by the pain in my nose, you're not, so I'll leave you alone, and just do the inspection before I leave. It'll take about four or five days, I should think, so why don't we get started? Will you bring out this quarter's balance? Can I take your office?'

Jack, impressed by his ex and his fast retreat, just nodded, got up from his chair and made a gesture to his chair before going to the door.

'Sit down, and I'll go get it.'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Back from London, having seen the amazing John Barrowman! He really was fantastic :D ! I hope many of you will have the chance to see him!**

**Just one little anecdote, that I found so good, not actually from the concert, but from the flight back; the captain introduced himself and I couldn't believe my ears; I flew back with Captain Jack! How great is that!**

**Thank you for reading and leaving comments! A special thank you to PCJanto, yelif and wanda1969 for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Lots of love to all my amazing readers!**

**And, as usual, I don't own anything :( ...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 19

Four days had passed since John Hart's dramatic entrance in the life of Torchwood Cardiff's employees. The man had surprised them all by being civil and even pleasant, and being very professional. He generally stayed late and had dinner while working through paper-work.

On his fourth night, this was also the case, and he had told them that morning, that if one of them could stay late and help him, he would be able to leave the following morning. Jack and Owen had a meeting downtown, and although Tosh had offered to stay, they all knew that Ianto was the best-suited to stay, and it would be silly for them both to stay.

The clock struck five, and the others left the office one by one. Tosh was the last to leave, giving John a suspicious glance before whispering to Ianto.

'Do you want me to stay?'

'I'll be fine, Tosh, but thanks… He's behaved all week, and I'm sure he won't bite.' Ianto smiled at her.

Tosh smiled faintly at him, and gave him a peck on the cheek, before leaving, saying to herself 'I wouldn't be too sure about that…'

Ianto returned to Jack's office, where John was sitting, and pulled out some paperwork. After some time, Ianto looked up and noticed John looking at him. He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable, and John noticed this.

'Oh, relax, Eye-candy, I was just thinking that you look about as hungry as I feel, that's all… Why don't we order something to eat?'

Ianto felt reassured and relaxed again, and smiled at John.

'Very good idea, sir, I'll go see to it…' he left Jack's office and went to his desk. What he didn't see, though, was John staring at his arse as he left.

About an hour later, the two men sat chatting, eating chicken Korma, both having a beer, on John's insistence.

About nine o'clock, and a few beers later, since John felt they had to celebrate the end of his stay and them having finished all the work on the inspection, Ianto suddenly realised that John had moved closer and closer. He felt a bit too warm, and didn't quite know where to turn, as John stretched passed him to get a document, and their hands brushed against each other.

Before Ianto knew what happened, he felt John Hart's lips pressed against his own, and being slightly inebriated and very surprised, he didn't react in any other way than return the kiss.

This was the moment when Jack stepped into his own office, and tore John away from his boyfriend, before hitting him in the exact same spot as he had some days before, shouting:

'What the hell do you think you're doing? You leave him alone!'

But this time John fought back. He gave Jack a kick, and threw himself towards his ex-lover, hitting him in the stomach with his head. Jack felt his air-supply being greatly diminished, and grabbed what he could, which was John's hair, as he also kicked him repeatedly in the shin.

Ianto was still too dazed to react, but realised after a few moments of fighting between the two men, what was happening.

As his mind registered everything, the two men were holding onto each other in quite a silly manner, trying to get in as many shots as possible, looking more like two little girls fighting in a school-yard, than the grown men they supposedly were.

'STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!' Ianto shouted, and the two men stopped moving instantaneously, surprised by the interruption. Jack held on the lapel of John's shirt and one hand in the air, ready to strike John's face, and John held onto Jack's jumper, looking like he was about to head-butt him.

'Stop it, both of you!' Ianto reprimanded them, in a severe tone, but not shouting anymore. 'You're like little boys, and you know what? I'm not sure you're fighting over things that have happened before, or over me, but I'm leaving, and I suggest you come with me Jack, if you're interested in anything resembling a love life for the next few weeks, and you, Mr Hart, really should finish, and I hope to see you gone by morning.'

Both men relaxed and let go of each other, looking very ashamed of themselves.

'Sorry, Ianto,' they both murmured, and Jack took his coat that he had thrown on the groun when he came in, and made for the lift, bowing his head, and John collecting himself before sitting down and quickly gathering the final documents he needed.

'Good bye, Mr Hart,' Ianto said, in his professional manner, 'have a safe journey back to London.'

'It was nice meeting you, Ianto, good night.' John murmured in response. He wasn't used to being ordered about, and he definitely wasn't used to being turned down by a potential lover, and it was quite clear that Jack had won this round, and that he was the only person Ianto was going home with.

When Ianto and Jack came out to the square in front of their office building, they still hadn't uttered a word. Ianto walked towards Jack's car, as he realized that Jack had stopped. He turned around and looked at him.

'Jack?' he asked, prompting him to either say something or continue walking.

Jack didn't say anything, but just as Ianto was about to turn around and start walking again, he said quietly:

'Did you enjoy it? I mean, did you want it to happen?'

Ianto was about to get very angry, but then he saw the insecurity in his lover's eyes.

'What do you mean, Jack?'

'Did you want him to kiss you? Would you have let him continue if I hadn't come in?'

'No, Jack, of course not! He caught me by surprise, that's all...'

'It's just… I'm the only man you've been with, I just.. I wasn't sure you were content with this, I mean, our relationship has opened doors for you. You may think about certain possibilities now, that you didn't before, maybe you want to…'

Jack didn't finish, but Ianto understood.

'Oh, Jack… Of course I didn't want to try anything out with him, or any other man for that matter! You are my boyfriend, and you make me very happy! You're the only person I want! Man or woman! I love you, Jack!' Ianto said as he took Jack in his arms, and held him in a tight hug.

Jack relaxed in the embrace and as they parted they smiled at each other, and kissed before walking hand in hand to Jack's car.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N A short one to end the week... Hope you'll like it! Reviews = love :) ! **

**Dedicated to PCJanto, for making it fun to write! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I am not the rightful owner of these characters, but since they seem to have lost their way, I'm happy to take care of them in the meantime...**

Chapter 20

A few weeks after John Hart's visit, it was time for another visit – Alice's. Things had gone back to normal after the kissing incident, and the couple stayed at Jack's practically all of the time. Over breakfast, the day before Alice's arrival, Ianto and Jack talked about their weekend.

'Do you want me to go back to my flat for a few days? So that you can have some time to yourselves?' Ianto said to Jack.

'No, no I don't,' Jack answered, 'I want you here, with us. I want her to see what we're really like, together.'

'Ok,' Ianto smiled, 'so what do you want to do?'

'Oh, I don't know, she'll be arriving tomorrow night, by train, and then I thought we would just watch a movie and have a take away, and then show her around town on Saturday… Do you have any ideas for Sunday morning, before she leaves?'

'We could always go to brunch, there's this new café down by the Plass, it looks nice…'

'Sounds good, we'll have a sleep-in, and then go have brunch before going to the station… So, do we have a little time before we have to leave for work? I know something I'd like to do before we have company…' he smiled at his lover, raising one eye-brow suggestively.

'Hmm, initiative, I like it… I'll race you to the bedroom!' Ianto grinned before setting of towards their bedroom.

TW TW TW TW

Ianto left Jack to pick Alice up alone, so that they would have some time just the two of them, and also for Jack to be able to ask if it was ok that Ianto spent the weekend with them.

As Ianto hadn't received a text telling him to leave, he was in the kitchen when the front door to Jack's flat opened, and Alice bounced in. When she saw him, she ran up to him and threw his arms around his neck and he, despite his initial surprise, spun her around as he hugged her.

'Hey, Alice! Nice seeing you!' he smiled at her, as he put her down.

'It's nice to see you too, Ianto! I'm really glad you're spending the weekend with us!' she said happily.

Ianto glanced at Jack, to see if he had prompted her to say this, but her father gestured that no, this was all her, and they both felt warm inside.

The three of them spent the evening with pizzas, cokes and watched the two first Harry Potter-films, before Ianto and Jack fell asleep tangled into each other on the sofa, and before going to bed herself, Alice put a quilt over them and took a photo of them with her camera, and then she tiptoed to her bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Another chapter, this is for wanda1969 and PCJanto; thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, I just wish I did...**

Chapter 21

It was only a few days after Alice's visit, that Ianto had a bad feeling. He had been feeling so good about his relationship with Jack, they were in love, they worked together well and he and Alice got on and liked each other. Ianto didn't really doubt Jack or their relationship, but then Jack seemed to go out more and more during the day, Ianto knew what meetings Jack had and when they were taking place. So why was Jack starting to completely change their habit of having lunch together, he left the office as soon as possible, and returned smelling of perfume, Ianto hadn't realized at first, but then both Tosh and Owen had mentioned this change in behaviour and now he felt sure that something was going on, but what?

And after he got the call from Lisa, he didn't quite know where he stood.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack knew that Ianto started to suspect something, but he couldn't help but want to keep it a secret. He was meeting Gwen in town practically every day at lunch-hour now. Things had progressed so fast in such a short time, but he was in love and he wanted to show the world, especially since he had found out what Alice really felt about Ianto. But this would change so much and what would Ianto say?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Ianto, I really need to talk to you, and I'm coming to Cardiff tomorrow, could we see each other, please?' she hadn't said much more, or at least this was what stayed with Ianto. He knew his ex-girlfriend so well that he knew this was serious.

Ianto and Lisa met in one of their favourite cafés at lunch the following day, it wasn't very busy at this time of day, and that was the reason Ianto had suggested it. They met and Ianto kissed Lisa on the cheek before going inside. At least she looked well, he thought. But what was the matter? He soon found out, and then he didn't know if he should jump of joy or cry his eyes out.

'Ianto, I don't quite know how to tell you this…I don't want to destroy anything between you and Jack, and I hope it won't, but you have to know… I think the easiest way is just to come right out with it… Ianto, my last night at the flat, you came home from that office-party…' she took a deep breath as he nodded slightly, not knowing if it was to encourage her or himself, 'well, Ianto, I'm pregnant.'

'Oh my God,' Ianto whispered, 'Leez, I don't quite know what to say… But it's been over four months, why haven't you told me before?' he struggled to keep calm, since he felt that she needed it.

'Ianto, it's complicated… This is your baby, I know that, and I hope you're sure about that too! But there's more… Ianto, I found this out because a few weeks after moving to London, I collapsed, before that I didn't know… And I haven't wanted to keep this from you, but I wanted to be sure that the baby was healthy and I also wanted to meet Jack… Ianto, I collapsed because there's something wrong…' hearing this, Ianto felt a shiver down his spine, and he stiffened involuntarily.

'If you don't wan't to raise this baby, I'll make sure he or she is taken care of, my parents aren't happy with me right now, but I'm sure they'll take responsibility if it's needed, but if you and Jack want to have the baby, I'll sign over all parental rights to you…'

'Lisa, could you just tell me what's going on? What's wrong? Why are you talking like this?' he really struggled now, to remain calm, as he felt cold and really frightened of what he was about to hear.

'Ianto, if I have this baby, I'll die.' Lisa stated quite calmly, as it was something not out of the ordinary, and Ianto gasped, and felt his eyes filling with tears.

'Why I collapsed, is because I have a haemorrhage in my brain… It's actually dormant at the moment, but the strain a birth would put my body through would quite surely make it worse… It would kill me.'

Ianto felt tears running down his cheeks, but remained silent, as he felt that it was what Lisa needed. He took her hand in his, as she continued.

'Ianto, I don't expect an answer straight away, but I know you've always wanted children and now that I've met Jack, and Alice, I know that you could give this baby a great life. My parents have been so mad at me these last few months, but I just feel that, I could die from this haemorrhage even if I terminate the pregnancy… I was lucky to just collapse last time, and I felt that I had to talk to you before deciding anything. Ianto, I'm going to die from this and it will be quite soon, but hopefully I'll be able to carry the baby to term. That way, I'll feel that it's worth something… Ianto, you don't have to answer this now, but this is your baby, and if you want to take care of him or her, he or she is yours. If you don't feel that you can't or won't for some reason, I don't want you to feel guilty. My parents will do it, if you can't or won't, and what I want is just for this baby to grow up and be safe and happy…'

Tears were now flooding down both of their cheeks, and Ianto tried to say something, but no sound came out as he opened his mouth, and instead he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. After quite some time like this, he looked at her and said

'Lisa, I've loved you for so long, and you're so important to me, and I must say, you're more important than this baby… Are you sure there's no way of saving you? I mean, God Leez, this is a baby that hasn't even been born yet, he or she can't be more important to me than you!'

'I know, Ianto, I know that, but it's not about that anymore, I've seen so many doctors and specialists, and unfortunately, there's no choice between me and the baby, I am going to die, and all we can do is to give this baby a good life…'

'Oh God, Lisa! I can't believe this is happening! But, yeah, of course I'll take care of the baby! She or he is mine as well, and despite the shock of this, of course I'm happy! A baby!'

'Thank you Ianto, I'm so glad you feel this way! Thank you…'

He held her tightly again, and they just sat like this for some time. Ianto's problems with Jack felt very small right now, he didn't even know if they had problems, it was just a feeling that Jack was hiding something from him, but it felt so small and insignificant now, compared to this. He would have to talk to Jack about this as soon as possible, and he hoped that they would be able to raise this baby together. He knew that he could to this alone, but Jack was the person he **wanted **to do it with.

'Ianto, I'm going back to London tonight, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, but I'm really glad we could talk and get through this… I have something for you though, if you want it,' she said and reached down in her purse and pulled an envelope out, handing it to Ianto, 'go on, open it! It's a picture from my last sonogram… That's our baby, Ianto, that's your baby!'

'Thank you, Lisa, it's beautiful! Thank you!' Ianto whispered, not sure that his voice wouldn't crack if he spoke normally.

The couple continued to talk in low voices, and Ianto drove Lisa to the station and saw her off. After having put her on the train, with one last kiss on the cheek, he sat in his car for a few minutes, collecting himself before going home to talk to Jack.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was putting the last touches to dinner, as he heard Ianto come through the front door. He knew that Ianto was going to see Lisa and that he had been worried about her. He had set the table for the two of them and lit the candles before going to greet his boyfriend in the hallway. He was really excited about what he was about to do, and felt happier than in a long time, albeit slightly nervous. But then he saw Ianto, tear-tracks on the beautiful face, and everything he had felt was suddenly unimportant, and he just took his lover in his arms and held him for a few minutes. They were only interrupted by the clock announcing that the shepherd's pie Jack was doing, was done.

They sat down, and in silence started to eat. Jack felt the little box in his trouser pocket, and decided to wait until dessert, as Ianto didn't quite seem in the mood yet.

The silence was instead broken by Ianto, who had gathered himself and built enough courage to tell his partner what Lisa had told him.

'Jack, I need to talk to you… You know how I met with Lisa earlier today, and well she told me something important…' Ianto began, and told his boyfriend everything that he had found out. Jack didn't quite know how to react or how to feel, but just remained silent, his own plans for the evening shrivelled, but just held Ianto's hand and hoped that his lover felt his silent support.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A very short, very fluffy one for you, hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood, only in my dreams...**

Chapter 22

'Lisa, I've talked to Jack…' Ianto said over the phone, 'we've decided that of course we want to take care of the baby, we decided that we want to do this together, give this baby a family.'

Jack couldn't hear what Lisa said on the other side, but judging by Ianto's expression, she too was happy and relieved. The two men were sitting on the couch in Jack's living room, Ianto's head on Jack's shoulder, wrapped in Jack's arms. They both felt safe this way, and they had talked all night, tossing and turning the issue, had they been together for too little time, were they ready for a baby in five months? How would it work practically? But in the end they had decided that yes, of course they were, they both wanted to invest in this relationship and wanted to be together for a long time, and what could make them happier than having a baby?

But at the same time, Jack put his idea and the ring he had bought for Ianto on the shelf for a while, they would find a better time for this.

Although, he didn't want to shelf all of his projects; after Ianto had finished talking to Lisa, Jack looked down at his lover and took a deep breath.

'Ianto, I need to talk to you about something…'

Ianto sat up as he heard these words, looking a little worried.

'Have you changed your mind? I mean Jack, I don't want you to feel trapped or forced into something… If you don't want the baby, you only have to tell me, well maybe that's exactly what you're going to do, well anyway, if you don't, I understand, I really enjoy this, you make me really happy, but...' Ianto rambled on and was stopped by Jack finger on his lips, silencing him.

'I'm not saying that Ianto, I'm not breaking up with you, quite the opposite…' Jack said, feeling quite happy with Ianto's ramblings as they made his feelings for Jack quite clear. 'At the end of next month, my lease for this flat is up, and I've been looking at houses on the Internet, and I was kind of hoping that you would like to do that with me, look at houses and then we could move in together…'

'Living together without being married?' Ianto joked, completely missing Jack's wince at the last words, 'Of course I want to, Jack! Oh my God, I don't know how to tell you how happy I am! I love you!' and kissed Jack.

'And I love you, Ianto Jones…' Jack answered between kisses, hands starting to roam, and as articles of clothing were being shed, they moved into the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N A new chapter for you, a bit of fluff, a lot of drama... Hope you'll like it!**

**A huge thank you to all of you who's reviewed, favourited (?) or put me on alert - you make me so happy! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

'Ianto, where do you want this box, I thinks it's books! It sure feels like it…'

'Didn't know you were so weak, sweetheart?' Ianto joked mockingly, and received an evil glare as his only response, before his partner went to put the box in their study.

Jack and Ianto were in the middle of their move, when Jack received his call.

The boys had started by looking at houses on the web, and then they had chosen a few to go see, and the fourth one they visited, they both felt straight away, this was it, they fell in love with it at the spot. It was a big house, four bedrooms, with a lovely garden. This was where they wanted to raise their family. There was room for a nursery, and whenever Alice wanted to visit, she would have her own room. This idea turned out to be very good and very important.

Jack's phone rang and he left Ianto with the boxes, taking the call in the garden. A few minutes later he came back, and Ianto knew right away that something was very wrong. Jack's face was expressionless and numb, and as soon as he passed a chair in the kitchen where Ianto was un-packing, he slouched down on it.

'What's wrong, Jack? Who rang?'

'That was a hospital in London…' Jack began, but couldn't finish his sentence.

'What's happened? Is there something wrong with Alice?' Ianto was now beginning to panic, he needed to know what the call had been about. He was slightly calmed by Jack's shaking of the head.

'It's Lucia… They were both in the car when a drunken driver hit them… Lucia was killed on the spot, Alice is at the hospital that just called. She's in shock, understandably. They want us to come as soon as possible; we're the only other relatives she has…'

'Of course, Jack, get your jacket, it'll be night when we get to London, I'll go get the car.'

Jack was in a daze, during the entire drive to London, and this trip was very different from the first one they had taken a few months earlier. When they arrived at the hospital in London, Ianto took charge, and led Jack by the hand to the reception desk, where they were shown to the room where Alice was.

They opened the door to find the girl sleeping, a nurse by her side, but as though she felt the presence of her father, she woke up and as soon as she saw them, she sat up and ran towards them, wrapping her arms around them both, and started to cry again, when she felt safe in their arms. Ianto led the two of them out to the car, where he installed them in the backseat, before going back to Cardiff again. The drive back was silent, especially since Jack and Alice soon fell asleep, completely worn out from crying. How things had changed in the last months.

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **Sorry about the wait, and thank you so much for the reviews! More drama coming up in this chapter, hope you'll like it! Have a nice weekend!

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own anything Torchwood...

Chapter 24

Alice settled in well in Cardiff, at the new house and in her new school. She had had a few weeks off after the death of her mother, and Jack and Ianto used this time to move her things to Cardiff, where she seemed to relax, as she was no longer surrounded by memories and her mother's things.

They had brought everything Alice wanted, and given the rest to charity. Lucia's house was now up for sale.

Alice was understandably subdued, but she still seemed ok, and she found new friends at school, and she was getting on well with both Jack and Ianto. Ianto had taken the role of the more severe and responsible parent in a very natural way, especially since Jack was also grieving the death of one of his closest friends, and he too was new to being a full time-parent. All three of them settled in well in their new roles though, and they led a quiet family-life, preparing for the baby, something that especially Alice rejoiced in.

One Saturday, they were all out shopping, when they were met by a woman in her early thirties.

'Ianto Jones, where have you been? It's like you've dropped off the radar these last few months!' she said loudly and hugged him.

Jack and Alice just looked at the young man, slightly confused, since they had no idea who this woman was, even though she had something very familiar about her.

Ianto on the other hand, felt very guilty. It wasn't that he had forgotten about his family, but so much had happened over the last months, that telling his family about Jack and everything else over the phone just didn't seem right. He talked to his parents and his sister from time to time, but it was mostly him listening to what was going on with neighbours and old aunties.

'I'm sorry, Rhi, I know, it's just been so much lately…'

Jack was beginning to feel a bit angry with Ianto, as he understood that this was definitely a family member of Ianto's, and she had no idea who Alice or he was.

'So, who's this then?' Rhiannon said, indicating at Jack and Alice.

'This is Jack, my boyfriend, and Alice, his daughter,' this blunt introduction surprised Jack positively, but he was still not happy Ianto hadn't told his family about them.

Ianto continued, now speaking to Jack and Alice,

'This is my sister, Rhiannon. We haven't seen each other in a while…'

'I gathered,' Jack said in an icy voice to Ianto, before turning to Rhiannon.

'Very nice to meet you, Rhiannon!' he said honestly, with his classic Harkness-smile.

'And you both, I'm sure! I didn't know Ianto was in a relationship, but I think you understood that much… I really want to chat more, but I'm running late… Why don't you all come to Mam's and Tad's for dinner tomorrow - that way we can all get to know each other.'

'That sounds great!' Jack and Alice chorused, as Ianto didn't answer fast enough. How was he supposed to explain this situation to his parents, let alone to Jack?

'Fantastic!' Rhiannon smiled, 'I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll talk to Mam and Tad, just show up around 5 o'clock! Bye!'

'See you tomorrow. Bye!' Jack and Alice said happily, and Ianto faintly as he saw his sister leave. He turned around to look at his partner and his daughter, and met stern faces.

'Look, Jack, this isn't what it seems…' Ianto started, but was cut off as Jack took Alice's hand and just turned around and started to walk towards the parking lot. Ianto had to jog to keep up with the others, and as much as he tried to talk to them, Alice and Jack remained silent.

'I'm really disappointed, Ianto, I thought we meant more to you than this… You haven't even talked to your family about us!' Jack finally said as they reached the car. Alice looked away, and Ianto thought he could see tears forming in her eyes.

To be able to get his say, he actually took the keys from Jack, just as he was about to unlock the car, and through this stopped the others from getting in.

'Jack, Alice, I told you, this isn't what it seems, I love you both and you are very very important to me! Heck, you two are my life! But so much has happened in these last few months, that I just haven't had time to talk to my family about you… I've only talked to them a few times since Lisa and I broke up, and I wanted to talk to them properly about you two, and the baby… You're too important to talk about over the phone!'

As he said this, Alice came and put her arms around him, and as Jack watched this, the two people he loved most in the world, hug and show each other what they meant to each other, he felt warm inside, and joined them in the hug.

After a few moments, they pulled away and Jack unlocked the car, and they all got in. Before leaving he turned to Ianto and said:

'Ok, your reasons are good enough, but now I'm getting nervous, I'm meeting the in-laws tomorrow!'

Ianto and Alice chuckled and they went home, discussing Ianto's family on the way.

**Reviews? Please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N A new chapter of The New Boss, I'm sorry it's taken so long! Jack and Alice meeting the Joneses... Hope you'll like!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything Torchwood...**

Chapter 25

'Ok, you ready?' Jack asked before getting out of the car, looking at Ianto. They had just parked in front of Ianto's parents' house and Ianto was starting to look slightly nervous.

'It's going to be fine, Ianto!' Alice said encouragingly, before getting out of the car.

'She's right, you know, I mean, she's a sweetheart, and what's not to love about me!' Jack grinned and got out, having kissed Ianto on the cheek.

Ianto took a deep breath and thought to himself 'ok, here goes…' before getting out of the car, joining his family at his parents' front door, before ringing the bell.

It was opened by a woman in her mid-fifties, smiling at the three of them. She had Ianto's eyes, and both Alice and Jack could definitely see the likeness between mother and son. That is, before a man, slightly older than the woman, came to greet them. This man looked just like Ianto, the only difference was the eyes.

'Hello dears, you must be Alice and Jack!' the woman said pulling them both to her in a hug.

'Oh, now, Efa, don't scare them!' the man chuckled behind her, before putting out his hand to Jack.

'I'm Geraint, Ianto's father. It's very nice to meet you both!'

'And you, we've heard a lot about you!' Jack said, smiling at Ianto's parents.

'I wish we could say the same,' Efa said, glancing at Ianto.

'Mam, don't start, please, I just didn't want to tell you over the phone, you're all too important for that…' Ianto pleaded with his mother, knowing that they all felt that he had been wrong, and he knew that even if it hadn't been conscious on his part, they were right.

'At least, we're here now, and it's nice to see you!' he said, giving his mother a hug.

'You're right, son,' Geraint said, 'you're here now, and we're all looking forward to getting to know both of you! It's been a long time since we saw Ianto this happy, and I think that's thanks to you two!' he smiled at Jack and Alice before showing them into the living room, where Rhiannon and her family were already sitting.

They all spent a lovely afternoon and evening together, eating a delicious family dinner, made by Efa. After dinner, Alice played with David and Mica, Rhiannon's kids, and Jack got to know the rest of Ianto's family. When they left, they all hugged and they had to promise to come back soon.

Later that night, Jack and Ianto lay in bed, discussing the day's events.

'I must say, Ianto, it surprised me a little that your parents were so accepting of us being together… They just found out yesterday, and I actually didn't think that Welsh people their age were that open-minded…'

'Well, I suppose Rhi helped a bit with that… When she was sixteen, and I was eleven, she came home one day with Carolyn, and introduced her to the family as her girlfriend. I think our parents were a bit shocked at first, but they've always told us they loved us whatever we did, and they stepped up and showed us that was true. Carolyn and Rhi were together for five years, and Carolyn became a part of our family and lived with us for quite a lot of their relationship. She died of leukaemia when she was 22. It broke Rhiannon's heart. She didn't date anyone for over two years, and then she met Johnny, and she knew that he was the one. But she's never forgotten Carolyn, and neither have the rest of us.' Tears were running down Ianto's cheeks and Jack took him in his arms and rocked him until they both fell asleep.

**Reviews = love! Please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: New chapter, after a very long streak of writer's block... Unfortunately I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope you'll like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, you think Ianto would be dead if I did?**

Chapter 26

Ianto and Lisa had agreed that he would stay with her in London the two last months of the pregnancy, which left Jack and Ianto three weeks before Ianto left.

The couple had decided to really enjoy these weeks, and they did; going out to dinner just the two of them, having movie-nights with Alice – where they ate so much popcorn that they couldn't move afterwards, going to the zoo or the beach on the weekends, and they made sure to go to bed early every night, because those nights were what was going to get them through two months apart.

The baby was expected just before Christmas, for this both men were happy, since it meant that they would be able to spend their first Christmas together, with Alice and the new baby.

The weeks passed much too quickly though, and before they knew it, Alice and Jack were standing at the station, seeing Ianto off.

"We'll see each other in a few weeks, I'll be home for your birthday, and we'll do something special," Ianto promised Jack.

"I'm looking forward to having you home again, that'll be the best birthday-present!"

They kissed, and Alice hugged Ianto, before Ianto had to get on the train. He waved sadly at them as the train started to move away.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Adam, would you come in here for a moment?" Jack asked, and the red-headed man Ianto had chosen to replace him, came into Jack's office.

"Yes, sir?" he asked with a smile that didn't put Jack at ease, it was a bit too flirty.

"Would you go through this budget before sending it off to London, please?"

"Of course, sir, it'll be my pleasure." Adam answered and made sure that their fingers brushed against each other as he took the document.

A year ago, Jack would have appreciated the attention and would have bedded his younger colleague in a heart-beat, but now, now he had Ianto.

Six weeks had passed and Jack was really feeling the tension of not having Ianto beside him, at work, at home and in bed, so he was really looking forward to Ianto coming home for the weekend.

Just as he was leaving Jack's office, Adam turned and said

"So, it's your birthday Friday, right? Doing anything special?"

"Oh, I certainly intend to" Jack said, practically seeing Ianto's naked body before him.

"Want to have a drink after work, though?" Adam just wouldn't let it go, but at the same time, Jack couldn't deny that it felt nice to be wanted and flirted with. He missed Ianto and phone-sex just wasn't the same.

"I don't think so, Adam… I think I'll just head home…"

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Adam said and winked before returning to Ianto's desk.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

On Thursday night, Jack was cleaning the house so that everything would be perfect when Ianto came hime. The phone rang and Jack jumped with joy as he picked up. But his smile quickly disappeared as Ianto informed him that Lisa wasn't feeling well, and instead of coming home, he was going to have to spend the weekend at the hospital with Lisa.

Six weeks of sexual tension and missing each other now blew up in a terrible row, full of accusations and stupidity, both of them saying things they would later regret. Jack and Ianto spent twenty minutes screaming at each other down the phone, before Jack hung up the phone after saying

"Well, it's good to know how little my birthday matters to you! Lisa will always be more important, won't she?"

Some time later, Alice came into her parents' bedroom, where Jack was still crying.

"He's not coming home?"

Jack shook his head.

"You know, it's not because he doesn't love you, if he could, he would be here, dad. You know that right?" saying this, Alice wrapped her arms around her father.

"I know, Ali, I just miss him so much…" Jack said between sobs.

"I know, dad, I miss him too… But soon, he and the baby will be here, and everything will be great!"

Jack tried to smile, but couldn't quite bring himself to be happy as he thought about the baby – everything had been perfect before.

"Dad, do you want me to stay home tomorrow night?"

Alice had made plans for a sleep-over at a friend's, so that Jack and Ianto could have some time to themselves.

"No sweetie, it'll be fine, we'll spend the weekend together." Alice hugged Jack one more time and moved to go to her own room.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter, eh? You're the best, you know? Thanks hun…" Jack said, giving her a kiss on the fore-head.

Some time later, as he fell asleep, the tears and the doubts came back, and Jack spent a miserable night alone in his and Ianto's bed.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

In London, Ianto too, cried himself to sleep. He had tried to call Jack, but without any luck. It was important that Jack knew what he meant to him, he just didn't know how he would be able to show him.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Jack's birthday wasn't a good one, the others had congratulated him and they had all had cake, but Jack couldn't shake the sadness and the feelings of abandonment he felt after last night's row. So when Adam asked him again if he wanted to have a drink after work, Jack told himself that it would do him good to think about something else, and not just go home to an empty house that only reminded him of the fact that Ianto had chosen to stay in London, with Lisa.

So, after work, Jack and Adam went to a restaurant where they had a few drinks and, at Adam's insistence, had dinner.

"Jack, we have to celebrate your birthday!"

This was the line that Adam also used to talk Jack into going to a club after dinner. Jack, who had now had several drinks and a few glasses of wine, accepted, happy to think about something else than Ianto. And it felt good to be the centre of someone's attention.

The club proved to be a gay-club where Adam continued to buy Jack drinks, and finally he made his move.

Jack had gone to the toilet, and was washing his hands, when he felt arms circle his waist. He was confused and turned around to see that it was Adam.

"What are you doing?" Jack chuckled, not quite understanding what was happening, in his inebriated state.

"We have to celebrate your birthday, Jack! Don't you see, I'm the one you can trust, the one you can confide in! And spend your nights with…" and with that, Adam captured Jack's lips in a kiss, and moved a hand to Jack's crotch.

It took Jack's brain a few moments to realise what was happening, but suddenly he was completely sober. He pushed Adam away and looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again!" he growled.

"But Jack, it's what you want!" Adam grinned.

"That's where you're wrong, Adam! Ianto is what I want!" Jack said and quickly left the bathroom and the club.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Jack walked home, it took some time, but it made him feel better, his head clear. He realised that it wasn't because Jack didn't matter to him that Ianto hadn't come home. It was for the baby. Their baby. Their family.

And as Jack walked in the door, he had the best birthday-present ever; the living room was filled with red roses and Ianto was waiting for him with champagne.

Hours later, as they were drifting off to sleep, after some amazing love-making, Ianto looked at Jack, pressed a kiss to his fore-head and said

"Happy birthday, Jack!"

**Reviews, pretty please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **I'm sooo sorry this has taken so long, I hope you still want to read this... Real life doesn't allow me to write as much as I would like, and unfortunately I haven't replied my wonderful reviewers, so I'm taking this opportunity to say THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone reading this story, but especially XxTypoMasterxX, sunsetfan24, Quiet Time, whitecrossgirl and PCJanto! Your reviews make me sooo happy!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you, but especially to Quiet Time and her puppy eyes!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything Torchwood...

Chapter 27

"Morning, gorgeous!" Ianto said as he brushed a kiss on Jack's forehead, putting the breakfast he had made them on Jack's nightstand.

"Hmmm…" Jack said, sleepily, earning a smile from Ianto.

"Jack, come on, wake up and have your breakfast and then we'll talk, okay?" Ianto said, slipping under the covers putting his hand where he knew it would wake Jack up.

"Hey, don't tease!" Jack said with a grin, before sitting up taking his coffee.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Most of the day was spent in bed, talking, and everything came pouring out; how much Jack had missed Ianto, how little and insignificant he had been feeling and finally how Adam had tried to seduce him.

They decided that Ianto would stay in Cardiff for a couple of days, and Jack would work from home, so that the family could have some well-deserved and well-needed time together.

Jack asked Owen and Tosh to see to it that Adam left before he himself had to come back, and that they would cover for him for a couple of days.

Ianto called Lisa and explained that he needed to sort a family emergency in Cardiff, which she totally understood, she had actually thought it a bit funny that Jack was so relaxed about Ianto leaving him and Alice in Cardiff for so long, and wasn't surprised that Ianto needed to spend some time with them.

As Alice came home later that day, she was very happily surprised by the presence of her step-father.

"Ianto!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up. "I'm so happy you could come home, Dad was really upset…"

"I know sweetheart, but I'm here now, and I'm staying for a week…"

"Oh, that's really great! So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, we waited for you before making any plans…"

"Oh, what an honour!" Alice said with a smile. "Couldn't we go out and do something? I've been inside, studying, for so long that I can hardly remember what daylight is…"

"Sure, why don't we go for a walk, and then we could have dinner down by the Bay?"

"Sounds great! I'll just go get changed!" Alice gave him another little hug before running off to her room, and Ianto headed off to tell Jack about their plans.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

A few days passed, Ianto, Jack and Alice spent most of the time together, all three of them happy to be together again. It was decided that Jack would go up with Ianto to London for a few days over the weekend, and Alice would stay at Tosh's (which was becoming more and more Owen's as well). But their plans were completely destroyed by a late night phone call that awoke them all.

**Reviews. pretty please?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I know I was evil leaving you with such a cliffie in the last chapter, sorry! Hope you'll like this new one! And thank you so very much to everybody who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story - you make me soo happy!**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned Torchwood, Ianto would be appearing in season 4... Sniffle.. **

Chapter 28

"Jack!" Ianto groaned as the phone rang. "Jack! Pick up!"

His sleepy lover picked up the phone, and woke up very quickly.

"Yes, it is. Alright, yes of course. Absolutely, we'll be there as soon as possible! Thank you, good bye."

Ianto was wide awake when Jack put the phone down, and looked anxiously at him.

"Ianto, erm… Lisa's… Lisa's taken a turn for the worse, that was the hospital, they've decided to sedate her and do a C-section, and they're doing it at nine o'clock this morning!" Jack said, still under shock after getting the message.

Ianto's eyed opened so wide that Jack was afraid they would jump out of their sockets, before gasping and jumping out of bed, putting a pair of pants on.

"You go and wake Alice, and I'll get some things together before I leave…" he said distractedly, obviously very shocked as well.

"Hey!" Jack said, getting out of bed, stilling his lover by taking his shoulders. "We're all going! This is our baby, we're doing this as a family! And it'll be ok, do you get that? Just calm down, and we'll be at the hospital in no time!" he said, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips before running off to wake Alice.

The next thirty minutes were as though all three of them had taken speed, they ran around getting things together for themselves and for the baby, before finally going to the car. Just as they were loading the things into the car, Jack just stopped, and looked at his partner. Ianto and Alice were very surprised at this after the last half an hour, and looked curiously at him.

"Ianto, we're havin' a baby!" Jack said with a grin before getting into the car, the family going off to London to see the birth of their new family member.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Entering the hospital, Ianto went straight to the desk and talked to one of the nurses he knew.

"Ok, we've got an hour before they're putting her under, lets go to her room!" he said to his family, after having talked to the nurse, setting off towards the lifts, Alice and Jack hurrying after.

They soon came to Lisa's room, where they found her parents sitting outside.

"Mr and Mrs Hallet, this is Jack and Alice." Ianto introduced them.

Lisa's parents said hello softly, before excusing themselves, they still hadn't quite come to terms with Lisa's choice, but were happy that Ianto would take care of their child. The four of them had spent a lot of time talking about Lisa's choice and Ianto's new family during the last few weeks, and Ianto knew that they wouldn't contest Lisa's wish for Ianto to have the baby.

Ianto went in to see Lisa and they spoke softly for some time, before she asked him to bring Jack in.

"Ianto, could I have some time alone with Jack?" Lisa asked, and Ianto left, taking Alice to the cafeteria.

"Lisa?" Jack said softly, as Ianto left.

"Jack, I'm really happy Ianto's met you, you and Alice make him so happy, and I'm glad to be able to contribute to your family. I've seen the change in him, and I'm happy for you." She stopped talking, coughing, and Jack reached for a glass of water for her. She drank gratefully, and smiled weakly at him before continuing. "Jack, I know it already, but please will you promise me to take care of Ianto and this baby?"

Jack took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Lisa, I promise to love and care for this child, as if it were my own! I love Ianto, and I will protect our little family, and give them all my love, till the day I die!"

"Thank you, Jack…" she said before closing her eyes, visibly tired.

Jack left the room, and met Ianto, Alice and Lisa's parents outside.

"I think she's ready…" he said looking sadly at them. Lisa's father took his wife's hands and they went into their daughter's room to say good bye.

A few minutes later, they came out as a medical team came to get Lisa to take her to the operating theatre.

Jack put an arm around Alice and the other around Ianto's shoulders, pressing a kiss to each of their heads before leading them off to the waiting room.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

An hour later, a nurse came out to get Ianto, to tell them that they now had a healthy baby girl. She led the three of them to a room where they got to put on gowns before going to a sterile room. The nurse left them alone for a few minutes, before coming back with a bundle in her arms.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet your daughter." Saying this, the nurse handed the baby over to Ianto. He sat down with Alice on one side and Jack on the other, looking at their new family member. The baby opened her big blue eyes, and it felt like she looked right at each of them, and Jack touched her cheek gently with one finger.

"Welcome to the world, Elizabeth!" Alice said to her baby sister, all of them smiling.

**Reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
